Because Of Misunderstanding
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Suho dan Yi Xing kawin lari. Mereka ingin bertahan lebih lama namun Yi Xing tiba-tiba menghilang dalam jangka waktu yang begitu lama. Ia kembali kepada Suho setelah 18 tahun pergi namun sayangnya Suho telah menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan memiliki empat orang putra. Akankah Yi Xing mendapatkan sang Guardian Angel kembali padanya? SuLay, SuD.O, KrisLay, MPreg
1. Insane Decision

**Cast: Semua member EXO ada di sini karena saya sayaaang ama EXO terutama… Chanyeol. Hhe. Bias saya dah ganti. ckckck**

**Pair: Suho x Lay, Suho x D.O, Kris x Lay, Sehun x Tao**

**Crack Pair for sequel: Suho x D.O, Kris x Kai, Kai x Tao, Kris x Lay, Kris x Luhan, Sehun x Tao (kalo mood bikin, satu pair satu sequel, jadi ada 6 sequel)**

**Length: 1 of 12**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnant *favorit saya :p**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Sad**

**Summary: Suho dan Yi Xing kawin lari. Mereka ingin bertahan lebih lama namun Yi Xing tiba-tiba menghilang dalam jangka waktu yang begitu lama. Ia kembali kepada Suho setelah 18 tahun pergi namun sayangnya Suho telah menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan memiliki empat orang putra. Akankah Yi Xing mendapatkan sang Guardian Angel kembali padanya?**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latarnya Cuma satu. RUMAH SUHO DAN KELUARGA KECILNYA.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

…

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Mungkin pasangan suami-istri ini bisa dibilang bahagia. Entahlah harus dikatakan seperti apa mereka. Akhirnya dapat hidup bersama namun tak mendapat restu dari orangtua salah satu dari mereka. Sebut saja nama mereka Suho dan Yi Xing.

"_Untuk apa kau ingin menjadi istrinya? Dia itu pria miskin! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kalian!" begitulah kalimat yang dilontarkan ketika mendengar pengakuan putranya yang ingin menikah dengan Suho._

"_Tapi Mama, Suho adalah pria baik-baik, aku mencintainya dan aku yakin dia bisa menjagaku dengan baik juga…"_

"_Tidak! Pokoknya tidak! Meskipun menurutmu dia adalah pria yang baik, dia tak akan bisa membahagiakanmu karena dia itu miskin! Kau mau makan dengan apa nanti hah?"_

"_Mama…" Yi Xing memohon. Terlihat jelas dari nada dan mata sendunya._

"_Dengar ya Yi Xing, aku melarangmu berhubungan dengannya karena aku menyayangimu, anakku. Kau mengerti kan?"_

"_Yang menjalani hidup nanti kan adalah aku, jadi aku berhak untuk menentukan pasanganku sendiri!"_

_PLAKKK_

_Sebuah tamparan KASAR mendarat HALUS di pipi pucat pria itu. Perih. Bukan wajahnya. Tapi hatinya. Selama ini ibunya tak pernah memukulnya seperti itu. Apalagi di bagian wajah__._

"_Jadi sekarang kau berani membantahku?! Lihat, gara-gara pria miskin itu, kau jadi begini?!"_

Dan itulah sebabnya Yi Xing pergi meninggalkan China untuk kawin lari dengan Suho dan tinggal di Korea. Ya… jadi bisa dibilang bahwa pernikahan mereka hanya setengah sah. Betapa Yi Xing mencintai Suho. Sehingga ia dengan tega meninggalkan ibunya sendiri yang selama ini telah merawat dan membesarkannya.

Kriiing…

"Ponselmu berbunyi, yeobo…" ujar Suho. Padahal mereka tengah bermesraan di beranda rumah. Salah satu tempat yang romantis, menurut mereka. Karena disuguhkan halaman rumah yang terhampar luas dan pagar kayu tinggi ala Korea.

Yi Xing mengambil ponsel itu. Melihat nama yang terpampang pada layar. Tidak, tak ada nama. Hanya nomor yang tak dikenal, menurut telepon tersebut. Tapi meskipun Yi Xing telah menghapus nomor itu dari kontaknya, ia tak akan bisa lupa nomor telepon rumahnya sendiri.

"Dari siapa? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Tanya Suho. Ia melihat gelagat aneh istrinya. Seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Er… aku akan mengangkatnya. Tunggu sebentar ya" dan iapun bangkit lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang menghubunginya? Kenapa raut wajahnya jadi begitu? Kenapa aku tak boleh mendengarnya?" tak hanya itu, masih ada berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam kepala Suho tentang telepon itu. Hingga Yi Xing tak kembali duduk di sampingnya hingga 15 menit.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama…" dan iapun ingin menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dengan masuk ke dalam rumah dan tak mendapati istrinya.

"Mungkin di kamar" memasuki kamar tidur. Benar saja Yi Xing ada di sana. Sedang mengepak pakaian.

"Yeobo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Suho dengan penuh keheranan.

"Maafkan aku Suho-yah, Mama sedang sakit parah. Aku harus kembali ke China" sambil terus melipat pakaian dan ketika dirasa sudah selesai semua, ia menutup resleting koprnya.

"Kembali ke ibumu? Tapi… kau akan sulit untuk kembali padaku lagi nanti…" ujar Suho dengan lesu. Sesungguhnya ia tak ingin ditinggalkan istri tercintanya ini barang sedetikpun.

Yi Xing terdiam. Menatap Suho. Menghampirinya kemudian. Memegang bahu sang suami.

"Aku akan segera kembali…" ujarnya disertai senyuman manis yang memperlihatkan dimplenya. Dan ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Suho. Namun hal itu tetap tak menghibur sang suami sama sekali.

"Dan kau tunggulah di sini, tak perlu mengantarku ke bandara. Ok?" pinta Yi Xing. Ia berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Suho dengan raut wajah cemas. Yi Xing mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Suho meraih jaketnya di tempat tidur lalu memakaikannya pada Yi Xing. Yi Xing mengeratkan jaket itu di tubuh ringkihnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Suho dan Yi Xing pun pergi setelah Suho membawakan koprnya sampai ke depan rumah.

Sepeninggalan Yi Xing, Suho mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku yakin Yi Xing tak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama" gumamnya selagi menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

"Yeobsaeyo?" jawab orang di seberang dengan nada kegirangan.

"Kyungsoo-yah…" sahutnya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ne. Wae geurae?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Kau ada di rumah?"

"Ne"

"Bisakah aku menjemputmu?" Suho memelintir ujung kemejanya dengan jemarinya.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" ada nada heran terselip dalam pertanyaan itu. Suho yakin bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini tengah menautkan sepasang alis tebalnya.

"Akan kuajak kau ke rumahku" jawab Suho tanpa pikir panjang

"Jincha? Wah… akhirnya aku bisa tahu rumahmu Hyung!" seru Kyungsoo dengan riangnya.

"Gidari…"

"Ne. Gidari…"

Setelah telepon ditutup, Suho meremas ponsel itu dengan kuat. Apakah tindakannya kali ini benar?

…

Pintu gerbang terbuka. Menampilkan dua sosok namja memasuki halaman. Dan berjalan ke beranda untuk duduk di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika di sini? Atau… kau ingin masuk ke dalam untuk melihat-lihat?" tawar Suho pada Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo. Nanti saja. Aku ingin di sini" jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar beranda dan halaman rumah yang luas itu. Merasa kagum.

"Mianhae. Rumahku kecil" ujar Suho basa-basi.

"Tapi halamannya luas dan aku suka di sini. Sejuk dan nyaman ^^" Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman riangnya. Memang periang sekali namja ini.

"Syukurlah. Akan kuambilkan minum untukmu. Tunggu sebentar" namun sejak tadi Suho berbicara dengan lemas dan tampak tak bergairah. Mungkin karena ia masih ragu dengan sebuah keputusan yang akan ia ambil kelak.

"Gomawo Hyung" ucap Kyungsoo.

Suho memasuki rumah dan tak lama kemudian ia datang dengan dua cangkir teh. Duduk di samping Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Hyung" panggil Kyungsoo memulai percakapan.

"Hm?" Suho menanggapi dengan dingin karena ia sedang menyeruput nikmat teh buatannya.

"Kita sudah lama pacaran. Kapan kita menikah? Kulihat kau sudah mapan. Kau punya rumah sendiri dan bisa menghidupi diri sendiri" jelas Kyungsoo. Itulah yang sejak lama ingin diungkapkannya. Suho terdiam. Ia tak pernah kepikiran untuk menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Tadinya ia hanya ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai selingkuhannya saja, tak lebih. Jadi ia berpikir sejenak tentang kalimat yang akan jadi jawaban untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan menikahimu" _bodoh! Kenapa mulut ini kurang ajar sekali mengatakan hal itu?_ Batinnya. Apa ia lupa bahwa ia sudah menikah? Baru juga ditinggal beberapa jam.

"Gomawo Hyung… saranghae…" ucap Kyungsoo seraya merangkul lengan Suho dan meminjam bahunya untuk bersandar. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap rinci partikel angin yang berhembus meniupi rambut hitam lembutnya. Sementara Suho, jantungnya berdebar dahsyat.

_Semoga aku tak salah mengambil keputusan…_

…

Satu minggu berlalu. Yi Xing belum juga kembali. Selama satu minggu ini, memang, Suho bisa sebebas-bebasnya berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tetap mencoba menghubungi istrinya itu. Namun apa yang terjadi? Nomor Yi Xing tak pernah bisa dihubungi lagi.

"Nomor yang anda tuju, tidak terdaftar. Mohon periksa kembali…" begitulah kalimat yang selalu ia dengar dari operator providernya. Ia sudah menduga. Akan sulit bagi Yi Xing untuk dihubungi jika ia kembali pada ibunya. Dan sulit untuk datang kembali ke sisinya…

"Baiklah Zhang Yi Xing, ini sudah satu minggu. Sudah terlalu lama" dan pikiran untuk menikahi Kyungsoo kembali menghinggapi menghinggapi. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Aku akan menikahinya…" lirihnya pada akhirnya.

…

Suho dan Kyungsoo hidup bahagia setelah menikah. Meskipun masih terlalu muda. Suho berusia 19 tahun dan Kyungsoo 17 tahun. Entahlah. Perasaan Suho kan masih belum tenang. Selalu begini. Setiap menikah, ia tak pernah merasa sah sepenuhnya.

Singkat cerita, pernikahan mereka bertahan hingga 18 tahun lamanya. Kenapa hubungan mereka bisa sejauh ini? Tentu karena tak ada Yi Xing lagi dalam hidup Suho. Sejak kepergiannya, sampai sekarang ia belum kembali. Belum, atau tidak akan sama sekali. Ayolah… 18 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, bukan?

Suho dan Kyungsoo memiliki 4 orang putra. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Usia mereka semuanya terpaut satu tahun. Tiga anak tertua sudah duduk di bangku SMA sedangkan putra bungsu mereka masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Bahkan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang mengandung anak kelima. Dan perutnya sudah membuncit. Ia dan suaminya mencoba peruntungan. Siapa tahu ini anak perempuan. Tapi anak laki-lakipun tak masalah. Mereka akan tetap bahagia.

Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah. Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di beranda rumah. Tempat favorit Suho. Yang sekarang menjadi tempat favorit mereka semua. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan sambil berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka di sekolah. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Sehun duduk di sebelah mereka namun ia asyik dengan permainan rubiknya sendiri. Kai bermain sepak bola di halaman untuk melatih kemampuannya. Suho membaca kabar berita sambil sesekali menyeruput tehnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya, hanya terdiam. Mengelus-elus perut besarnya. Karena tiba-tiba perasaan tak nyaman menghinggapi. Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi kalut begini? Padahal selama ini dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan perasaan tak enak ini semakin besar dirasanya.

Krieeettt

Pintu gerbang terbuka. Seseorang datang.

"Suho-yah… aku pulang…" ucapnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

_Yi Xing?! Mati aku…_

Semua mata tertuju pada Yi Xing. Dan pertanyaan yang sama ada di kepala mereka. Siapa dia? Kenapa menyebut nama Suho? Yi Xing terkejut melihat orang-orang yang tak dikenalinya –anak-anak-

_Mungkin Suho sudah pindah dan ini jadi rumah orang lain sekarang. Aku terlambat._ Begitulah batinnya ketika belum menyadari ada Suho di beranda. Tapi setelah matanya tak sengaja mengarah ke beranda, ia melihatnya. Melihat sosok yang dirindukannya. Yang selalu ada dalam bayangan, lamunan dan mimpinya. Ia begitu terkejut.

"Suho-yah!" serunya dengan wajah berseri.

"Hyung, siapa dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Perasaan kalutnya makin menjadi.

"I-itu…" Suho terlalu gugup untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran sekarang.

Yi Xing berjalan menghampiri Suho. Melewati Kai yang terus saja memandanginya kebingungan. Suho dan Kyungsoo bangkit.

"Suho-yah, siapa mereka?" Tanya Yi Xing.

"Aku istrinya. Dan mereka putra-putra kami. Kau siapa?" ujar Kyungsoo.

_Mati aku! Benar-benar mati!_ Batin Suho.

"MWO? Aku adalah istri Suho!" bentak Yi Xing pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya karena terkejut. Dua macam keterkejutan. Karena intonasi tinggi Yi Xing, dan karena makna dalam kalimat Yi Xing.

"Kim Joonmyun, apa maksudnya semua ini?!" sekarang Suho yang kena bentakan Yi Xing.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada suamiku. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Hyung…" Kyungsoo menatap sendu pada Suho.

"Kau juga, manusia jalang! Beraninya kau menikahi namja yang sudah beristri!" Yi Xing mulai mengamuk. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo mulai buram karena terhalang oleh air mata yang membendung.

_Jalang? Berani sekali namja itu berkata begitu pada Umma__._ Pikir anak-anak.

"Dengar ya, aku dan Suho sudah menikah 19 tahun yang lalu!" ujar Yi Xing masih dengan intonasi yang tinggi.

"19 tahun yang lalu? Jadi Hyung, sebelum kita menikah, kau sudah punya istri…?" ternyata benar firasat buruk Kyungsoo. Masalah besar datang.

"Pergi kau dari rumahku! Pergi!" usir Yi Xing, mendorong tubuh berat Kyungsoo. Dan Suho melindunginya.

"Hentikan, Zhang Yi Xing! Kau akan menyakitinya" bentak Suho.

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih membelanya daripada aku? Begitu, hah?"

Yi Xing menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah. Suho hanya diam. Bukannya tak mau membela Kyungsoo lagi. Hanyasaja dia syok.

"Umma!" teriak anak-anak serentak. Yi Xing kembali mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, kali ini lebih kasar. Akhirnya Kyungsoo terjatuh. Anak-anak menghampirnya. Yi Xing kembali menghampiri Suho.

"Yi Xing, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau begitu kasar?" bentak Suho lagi.

BUGGGHHH

Yi Xing memberikan bogem mentah pada Suho. Suho mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan atas Yi Xing yang sejak tadi mengamuk tak karuan.

"Pengkhianat! Kim Joonmyun, kau pengkhianat! Hiks..." memukul-mukul dada Suho. Pergerakannya melemah.

"Yi Xing…"

"Kau jahat! Kim Joonmyun kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"Yi Xing, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" Suho mengguncangkan tubuh Yi Xing dengan kuat. Mata Yi Xing yang sudah basah itu menatap Suho.

"Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bersalah! Aku yang salah. Ia tak tahu aku sudah menikah. Aku tak mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah menjadi suamimu. Lagipula ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tak bisa dihubungi?!" Yi Xing semakin sakit mendengar itu. Ia tak diakui sebagai istri, jadi Suho menikahi orang lain? Perasaan Kyungsoo sama perihnya mendengar itu. Ia menjadi stress.

"Aaargh…" Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya yang kontraksi. Mungkin akibat guncangan tadi.

"Umma!" semuanya panik.

"Kyungsoo-yah!" teriak Suho dan langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Yi Xing hanya terdiam. Belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Suho menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pangkuannya dan menautkan jemari tangannya pada jemari Kyungsoo. Menggenggam erat. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan.

_Jadi… namja bernama Kyungsoo itu tidak bersalah? Yang salah hanyalah suamiku? Jadi tak seharusnya aku berbuat kasar pada Kyungsoo? Jinjja? Suho tidak bohong kan? Suho bukannya ingin membuat alasan untuk membelanya kan? Atau…_

Dan setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia membulatkan mata.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!" teriak Yi Xing. Ia berlari menghampiri mereka semua.

"Appo… Hyung…" Kyungsoo merintih. Ia mengatup matanya kuat-kuat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit melilit di perutnya yang belum pernah ia rasakan se-umur hidup. Suho dapat memahami kesakitan itu. Ia merasakannya lewat tautan jemari Kyungsoo yang menggenggam semakin kuat. Seperti mencengkeram.

"Yeobo… bertahanlah!" ujar Suho dengan cemas. Bertambah dan bertambah lagi rasa sakit Yi Xing mendengar panggilan Suho pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi jeongmal mianhae… bertahanlah, akan kupanggilkan ambulans!" namun Yi Xing sekarang akan menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu.

"Umma… hiks…" Sehun menangis melihat ibunya menahan kesakitan dengan susah payah.

Genggaman tangan Kyungsoo perlahan melemah. Kesadarannya hilang sudah. Seandainya perasaannya tak terluka, ia tak akan merasa sesakit ini.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Suho menguncang-guncangkan tubuh berat itu.

…

Bersambung

How? Lanjutannya mau kayak gimana?


	2. Kyungsoo's Last Words

**Cast: Semua member EXO ada di sini karena saya sayaaang ama EXO**

**Pair: Suho x Lay. Slight Suho x D.O, Kris x Lay, Sehun x Tao**

**Crack Pair for sequel: Suho x D.O, Kris x Kai, Kai x Tao, Kris x Lay, Kris x Luhan, Sehun x Tao (kalo mood bikin, satu pair satu sequel, jadi ada 6 sequel)**

**Length: 2 of 7**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnant *favorit saya :p**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Sad**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latar utamanya Cuma satu. RUMAH SUHO DAN KELUARGA KECILNYA.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

…

Aroma obat-medis khas rumah sakit yang begitu kuat menguar tajam di indera penciuman Yi Xing yang sensitif akan hal semacam ini. Selalu.

Seingatnya, awalnya ia tak begitu peka dengan masalah bebauan seperti ini. Mungkin sejak di Cina ia sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit dengan beberapa alasan yang membuatnya trauma-lah yang telah membuat hidungnya peka dengan aroma rumah sakit.

Sebelumnya ia telah bertekad dalam hati akan berusaha untuk menjaga kesehatan dan menjaga diri dari kecelakaan yang dapat membuatnya mau tidak mau harus megalami –lagi- bolak-balik tempat ini.

Tapi kali ini… mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa ia harus kembali kemari. Rumah sakit. Tempat yang sekarang paling ia benci. Meskipun ini Korea, namun rumah sakit tetaplah rumah sakit. Di seluruh dunia, semuanya sama.

Bukan, Yi Xing baik-baik saja, sungguh. Fisiknya, ya. Ia sehat-sehat saja. Tapi secara jiwa, mungkin tidak. Namun bukan itu pula masalahnya. Ia datang kemari sekarang karena keinginannya sendiri. Untuk memenuhi tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalah atas perbuatan buruk yang telah ia lakukan di luar kesadarannya. Menyakiti orang lain. Mendorong Kyungsoo –yang tengah hamil tua- dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Terjadi kontraksi dan berdarah. Padahal sedikit lagi, makhluk mungil yang sedang dikandungnya itu segera datang melihat cantik ibunya. Ketampanan ayah dan kakak-kakaknya. Juga indahnya dunia. Semua telah menanti kehadirannya. Tapi sungguh, Yi Xing benar-benar tak bermaksud demikian –hendak menghancurkan impian semua orang untuk melihat bayi itu-.

Ia tak membenci Kyungsoo. Ia hanya marah dan tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Itu saja. 'Itu saja' yang telah mengancam nyawa Kyungsoo dan bayinya yang telah dengan susah payah ia besarkan dalam tubuhnya selama berbulan-bulan. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, lebih buruk dari ini semua setelah ini, maka Yi Xing tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Gelisah. Cemas. Takut. Semua perasaan buruk menghantui. Itulah yang dirasakan Yi Xing yang telah menjadi penyebab semua ini terjadi. Tentu perasaan buruk itu-pun menghinggapi pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun yang notabene calon kakak dari bayi itu.

Mereka telah merencanakan akan menjadi orang-orang pertama yang mengucapkan pada adik barunya 'selamat datang di dunia…'. Namun saat ini jangankan memikirkan hal itu. Melihat keadaan seperti ini, mereka bertanya-tanya lagi dalam hati 'akankah bayi itu benar-benar datang ke dunia?'.

Pikiran mereka kalut. Selagi menunggu Kyungsoo ditangani di ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Semuanya merasa tegang. Atmosfer mencekam. Sehun dan Kai diam membisu. Sesekali saling menatap dan sang bungsu bertanya dalam tatapannya '_semua akan baik-baik saja kan, Hyung_?' dan Kai membalas dengan tatapan '_mudah-mudahan saja begitu_…'.

Sedangkan Chanyeol memperlihatkan kegelisahannya dengan berjalan mondar mandir di koridor itu. Dengan wajah menengadah ke atas dan terkadang menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia menahan tangis. Bagaimanapun kondisinya, ia tak mau dikatakan sebagai pria yang cengeng. Ia sudah besar, lagipula.

Justru, Suho yang menangis. Dalam hal menahan tangis, Suho adalah orang yang paling kalah dari siapapun. Hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk menahan buliran Kristal bening yang dengan tak sabar ingin meleleh di matanya.

Baekhyun? Ia mencoba bertindak lebih tenang. Duduk. Menarik dan menghembuskan nafas secara normal. Ia tahu hatinya sakit melihat ibunya disakiti orang lain. Tapi toh ia pikir mau menunjukkan kegundahanpun, keadaan tak akan berubah.

Semua telah terjadi. Ia memasrahkan segalanya pada sesuatu yang ia sebut Tuhan. Sebagai anak tertua, memang seharusnya ia bersikap dewasa.

Melihat tingkah putra-putra Kyungsoo, Yi Xing merasa semakin bersalah. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Bagaimana nasib anak-anak tak berdosa dan tak tahu apa-apa ini? Meskipun mereka sudah besar. Sudah menginjak sekolah SMA dan SMP. Tentu, mereka akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga.

Ia menatap Suho yang sibuk menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Dengan Suho, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa selanjtunya. Ia marah, namun merasa iba. Dan tetap merasa sakit melihat Suho-nya sakit.

Dan yang paling membuatnya sakit, ialah mengetahui bahwa Suho menangisi Kyungsoo. Pria lain yang Yi Xing kira telah menggeser posisinya di hati Suho.

Seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan. Akhirnya. Itulah yang mereka tunggu.

"Tuan-…" ujar perawat itu terpotong karena Suho menghambur masuk ke dalam. Semua orang terkejut melihat reaksi Suho yang begitu cepat.

"Tuan!" teriak perawat tersebut, berjalan cepat kembali masuk ke ruangan, hendak meminta Suho untuk keluar.

"Appa!" itu anak-anak. Percuma. Ayah mereka tak mendengar. Kalaupun mendengar, kira-kira apa yang membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Suho akan kembali ke koridor?

_Kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya kan Kim Joonmyun?_ Yi Xing tersenyum miris. Ia cemburu.

Setelah perawat itu masuk, ia membuka mulutnya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan dengan ucapan Suho.

"Tolong… aku adalah ayah dari anak ini… kumohon… mengertilah aku…" yang membuat perawat itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Merasa tidak tega. Perawat juga manusia. Terlebih, perawat harus melayani dengan baik.

Ia juga punya perasaan. Ia juga punya keluarga. Dan memaklumi apa yang Suho rasakan.

"Baiklah Tuan, tapi tolong, tetap tenang" ujar sang perawat sambil menyematkan senyum terbaiknya.

Ia mengunci pintu agar tak ada lagi yang menerobos masuk seperti Suho tadi.

"Eh, Umma bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun. Menarik-narik lengan baju Kai.

"Molla… perawat itu tadi mau bilang apa? Kok malah masuk lagi?" Tanya Kai. Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Percayalah, meskipun kulitnya gelap, itu adalah akibat terbakar terik matahari ketika bermain bola setiap matahari tepat berada di puncak kepalanya, bukan karena ia tak pernah mandi dan mencuci rambutnya. Sebenarnya ia malas disuruh mandi. Tapi akhirnya ia mandi juga karena merasa tak nyaman dengan guyuran keringatnya sendiri. Jadi sebenarnya, ia menggaruk kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia bingung.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" teriak Chanyeol. Dahinya mengkerut. Tatapan matanya yang telah merah, setajam elang ketika dengan kasar menarik leher baju Yi Xing.

Yi Xing, jantungnya berdegup dengan tempo semakin cepat. Meskipun ia jauh lebih tua, ia merasa takut dengan anak ini.

Chanyeol, wajahnya paling cantik di antara semua putra Kyungsoo. Namun tubuhnya paling kuat, apalagi jika hanya sekedar meraih tubuh Yi Xing yang lebih rendah dan ringkih.

Ia ingin berteriak pada Suho untuk meminta tolong. Itu hanya harapan. Lagipula, memangnya Suho masih bersedia membantu Yi Xing yang telah menyakiti seseorang yang Suho cintai?

"Yeorra, jangan begitu!" Baekhyun mencoba melerai. Ia memegang lengan dongsaeng yang tengah naik pitam itu. Inginnya melepaskan cengkeraman kuat Chanyeol pada Yi Xing. Namun ia juga kalah.

Chanyeol seolah tak mendengar dan tak merasakan adanya sentuhan sang kakak.

"Tadinya kehidupan keluargaku sangat bahagia, sampai kau datang dan menghancurkan semuanya! Bagaimana jika Umma dan dongsaengku kenapa-kenapa hah?!" ia berteriak di wajah Yi Xing. Sangat dekat.

Yi Xing membuang muka perlahan. Mencoba menghindari kontak mata. Bukannya tak ingin melawan. Ia sadar diri bahwa yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu dalam batas kewajaran.

Membela diri di saat ia hapal betul ini semua adalah salahnya, hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!" sekarang Baekhyun yang berteriak. Tak pernah ia lakukan ini pada Chanyeol sebelumnya. Ia begitu menyayangi adik-adiknya. Ia begitu menyayangi Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik. Itu berhasil. Membuatnya berwibawa di hadapan ketiga adiknya. Membuat mereka menghormati dan tak berani melawan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan orang yang galak. Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun menghormatinya bukan karena takut, melainkan karena sayang. Bahkan Suho dan Kyungsoo menghormatinya. Sebagai salahsatu anak yang dibanggakan.

Sekarang, ia kecewa dengan Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya. Ini pertama kali terjadi. Dan Chanyeol, melepaskan Yi Xing ketika sadar bahwa sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi, telah terjadi. Baekhyun, ia marah.

Yi Xing berjalan mundur dua langkah. Memberi spasi untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tak diinginkan hendak kembali terjadi. Ia tak memperbaiki letak asli leher baju yang telah sedikit bergeser.

Jangankan memikirkan hal itu, tentang kemarahan Chanyeol-pun, mungkin ia sudah tak sadar lagi. Pikirannya melayang. Tatapan sendunya bertumbuk dengan lantai.

Yang paling utama dalam benaknya saat ini adalah, kondisi Kyungsoo dan bayinya, juga perasaannya pada Suho yang mebuatnya bingung antara harus marah atau kasihan.

"Hyung, aku sangat menyayangi Umma… hiks…" Chanyeol mulai menangis. Pada akhirnya, dinding pertahanannya roboh. Bahunya naik turun.

Baekhyun menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan. Dekapan mengayomi yang begitu hangat seorang kakak. Chanyeol tak membalasnya. Hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Baekhyun. Menumpahkan segala emosinya di sana. Tempat terbaik ketika ia ingin seseorang membuatnya merasa lebih baik ketika ia merasa terpuruk.

Meski agak sulit –karena tubuhnya lebih rendah dibandingkan Chanyeol-, Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan mengusap lembut surai halusnya beberapa kali lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan selagi lengan lainnya merangkul punggung Chanyeol.

"Ne Yeorra kita semua menyayangi Umma. Aku tahu itu" jawab Baekhyun. Terdengar selembut suara susu yang setiap pagi dituangkan Kyungsoo pada setiap gelas putranya. Dengan cinta di setiap tetesannya.

"Hyung, aku menangis… a-aku malu sekali… aku lemah…" ujar Chanyeol yang wajahnya masih terbenam di bahu kakaknya. Sulit mengatakan itu, karena cairan bening berhamburan keluar dari hidungnya dan sebagian membuatnya mampet. Membuat pita suaranya menerima tekanan pasokan udara dan menjadikan suaranya semakin dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah. Menangis bukan tanda kalau kau lemah. Menangis adalah tanda bahwa kau sangat kuat dan sudah terlalu lama menahan beban berat. Dan akhirnya, kau tak dapat bertahan. Kau kuat, Yeorra. Sangat kuat." Jelas Baekhyun. Bijaksana seperti biasa. Pandai merangkai kata-kata.

Baekhyun juga. Ia menahan tangis sejak tadi. Dan derasnya airmata Chanyeol yang terlihat membanjiri pakaiannya, membuat Baekhyun tak dapat bertahan juga.

Tangisan tertahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengatup mata kuat-kuat. Meremas rambut Chanyeol.

"Yeol Hyung, jangan marah lagi…" ujar Sehun. Ia belum sadar akan tangisan Baekhyun. Ya, karena Sehun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun membelakangi Sehun.

Curang memang, mengatakan pada adiknya bahwa menangis di hadapan orang lain adalah tidak apa-apa sementara dirinya menangis tak ingin diketahui.

Hanyasaja, ia tak ingin orang lain merasa iba dan membuat khawatir tentang dirinya.

Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang ia buat. Melepaskan afeksi pelukan dengan Chanyeol. Memegang kedua pundaknya. Chanyeol menunduk. Matanya sangat merah dan sembab. Pipinya basah. Baekhyun menghapus itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Tuh kan dengarkan dongsaengmu" ujar Baekhyun. Berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tak bergetar. Pokoknya, jangan ada yang tahu kalau barusan ia menangis.

Ia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara lain. Mengacak rambut Chanyeol. Membuatnya tersenyum ketika menatap Baekhyun. Tertulis dalam tatapan itu '_aku sudah baik-baik saja'_.

Baekhyun mendekati Kai dan Sehun lalu memeluk mereka dengan erat. Mereka juga butuh itu. Mereka membalas pelukan itu. Mereka juga menangis. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kalian ternyata adalah orang yang kuat juga…" ujar Baekhyun.

Yi Xing merasa tersentuh dengan adegan itu. Perlahan ia bisa membagi konsentrasinya pada masalah yang terjadi di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Terimakasih pada Baekhyun.

"Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae Chanyeol-ssi. Aku memang salah…" ungkap Yi Xing. Sebelumnya ia sudah merasa bersalah dan rasa bersalahnya bertambah lagi ketika Chanyeol membentakinya.

Selagi Baekhyun sibuk mengusapi kepala Kai dan Sehun dalam pelukannya, ia menatap Chanyeol. Ingin tahu reaksi adiknya itu atas ucapan Yi Xing.

Ia melihat Chanyeol membuang muka. Sekarang ia yang menghindari kontak mata dengan Yi Xing. Ia diam saja, tak menjawab.

Baekhyun melepaskan karbondioksida dengan berat. Chanyeol memang sudah merasa lebih baik. Namun bukan berarti ia bisa langsung memaafkan Yi Xing. Tentu. Kesalahan Lay sangat fatal. Tak semudah itu memaafkannya.

…

Tubuh Kyungsoo telentang di atas meja operasi. Ia dikelilingi perawat dan seorang dokter yang menanganinya. Mereka melakukannya secara normal sesuai prosedur.

Yang tak normal adalah cara kelahiran bayinya. Selama ini, ia melahirkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun selalu dengan cara alami. Meskipun Sehun prematur. Namun tak pernah ada caesarian.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melahirkan seperti ini. Karena ia dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Mungkin sedikit sadar.

Memang, matanya tertutup. Ia juga tak dapat bicara dan bergerak. Namun ia masih bisa mencium aroma rumah sakit yang identik dengan bau obat-obatan. Aroma itu tercampur dengan bau amis darah yang timbul dari perut bagian bawahnya yang sedang dibelah karena prosedur pembedahan.

Ia masih bisa mendengar samar-samar suara dokter dan para perawat yang saling bicara.

Ia masih bisa merasakan makhluk kecil bergerak dalam perutnya. Gerakan yang ditimbulkan bayi itu sendiri dan dokter yang sedang berusaha mengambilnya perlahan.

Dan ia juga merasakan… genggaman hangat seseorang yang menautkan jemari mereka.

Genggaman Suho.

Suho yang kini telah memakai pakaian khusus dari rumah sakit karena ia memutuskan untuk menemani istrinya selama proses kelahiran anaknya.

"Kau bisa mendengarku kan sayang? Be strong, Kyungsoo-yah~ aku percaya, aku yakin, kau pasti bisa… ayo… malaikat kecil kita sebentar lagi akan menemui kita…" itu adalah sebuah bisikan pemberi semangat.

Ya, Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo-yah, kumohon… maafkan Yi Xing. Kau tadi mendengarnya meminta maaf padamu kan? Dia sangat menyesal… ia juga tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh, ini salahku…" bisiknya lagi. Kyungsoo tercekat. Ingin menjawab namun tubuhnya mati rasa.

_Tentu, aku memaafkannya Hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti pasti begitu hancur mendapati suaminya hidup bahagia dengan orang lain. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada pada posisinya. Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Selama ini aku ternyata adalah pengganggu kebahagiaan rumahtangga orang lain. Kukira aku adalah satu-satunya bagimu. Ternyata aku salah… jika kau bertanya padaku siapa orang yang paling sulit kumaafkan, jawabannya adalah dirimu..._

Kyungsoo jadi ingat ketika berada di ambulans tadi Yi Xing menggenggam erat tangannya. Menyalurkan perasaan khawatir dan rasa bersalah. Ribuan kata maaf terucap bagaikan mantera dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo jadi tak bisa membencinya. Ia pikir, bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Yi Xing meminta maaf pada dirinya yang telah merebut pasangan hidup Yi Xing. Yi Xing adalah orang yang tersakiti. Ia marah pada Kyungsoo, itu wajar. Jika seandainya Yi Xing tak peduli melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan, itu juga wajar. Tapi apa? Ia malah meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Kyungsoo jadi berpikir, bahwa Yi Xing adalah seorang malaikat yang tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan. Namun malaikat, tetaplah malaikat. Ia akan kembalipada sifat aslinya. Menjadi sosok yang berhati mulia.

"Dan tolong… maafkan aku… kesalahanku padamu begitu besar. Aku membohongimu dan anak-anak kita selama 18 tahun lamanya. Aku sangat menyesal…" bisik Suho lagi.

_Entahlah Hyung. Hatiku begitu hancur sekarang. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk memaafkanmu. Kau telah menimpaku dengan sebongkah batu besar. Aku tak sanggup…_

Tak lama, sesuatu berhasil keluar dari perutnya. Suara tangis bayi membahana di seisi ruangan setelah dokter memutus tali pusatnya.

"Sukses… Complete… Clear…" ujar sang dokter menghela napas lega sambil memperhatikan bayi mungil -berlumuran darah- di tangannya. Bayi itu menggeliat. Ia menggerakkan tangan mungilnya. Kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang bebas namun pelan. Merasa lebih hidup dibandingkan ketika ia menendang dalam perut ibunya. Ia meninggalkan rahim yang selama ini memberikan kehangatan. Meninggalkan raga sang ibu yang selalu menyalurkan perasaan bahagia padanya. Ia siap menghadapi dunia luas yang memberinya ucapan selamat datang…

Suho memperhatikan itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Sesuatu bersemi dihatinya. Ribuan bunga yang indah bermekaran dari kuncupnya.

"Selamat Tuan, bayinya perempuan. Ia cantik seperti ibunya"

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau dengar itu? Ia telah lahir! Kau mendengar tangisannya kan? Dan ia… ia perempuan! Keinginan kita terkabul…" ia mengecup punggung tangan istrinya yang sejak tadi tak ia lepaskan.

_Syukurlah Hyung. Anak kita lahir dengan selamat…_

Sekarang, Suho melepaskan tautan jemari mereka perlahan. Mendekati dokter dan meminta untuk menggendongnya sebelum dibersihkan.

Dokter mulai menjahit perut Kyungsoo menggunakan benang khusus setelah menyerahkan bayi itu pada ayahnya.

Kyungsoo ingin mendekap bayinya, sebagaimana selalu langsung ia lakukan sesaat setelah bayinya lahir.

_Tuhan… kalau kau benar-benar ada, izinkan aku membuka mataku untuk melihat wajah cantik anakku sekali saja…_

_Izinkan aku menggerakkan bibirku untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya sekali saja…_

_Izinkan aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh dan memberikannya kehangatan dalam dekapanku… sekali saja…_

Sekarang? Apa daya? Hal mengharukan namun menyedihkan –tak dapat bergerak-ini justru membuat dadanya sesak. Air mata mengalir. Dan itu tak merubah segalanya. Dadanya semakin sesak.

Bayi itu sekarang dibawa ke ruang perawatan.

Ternyata takdir berkata lain. Takdir justru menjauhkan bayi itu dariibunya sebelum ibunya sempat melihatnya. Kenyataan ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya semakin dan semakin sesak.

_Baiklah Hyung... Aku memaafkanmu. Karena meskipun aku tak memaafkanmu, keadaan tak akan berubah. Semua telah terjadi…_

_Maafkan aku juga yang telah masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Ini salahku. Aku yang mengajakmu menikah dan aku menyusahkanmu._

_Aku membuatmu bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi diriku._

_Aku membuatmu lelah merawatku di setiap masa kehamilanku._

_Aku membuatmu cemas di setiap masa persalinanku._

_Dan aku membuatmu dibenci oleh orang yang kau cintai…_

_Baekhyun, _

_maafkan aku karena sering menyalahkanmu ketika Sehun menangis._

_Jagalah adik-adikmu untukku. _

_Tetaplah menjadi anak sulung yang berwibawa dan menjadi kebanggaan orangtua._

_Pertahankan segala prestasi yang selama ini telah berhasil kau raih._

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Chanyeol, maafkan aku karena sering memarahimu._

_Tetaplah menjadi anak yang periang._

_Tunjukkan senyum mataharimu yang dapat menyinari setiap orang yang melihatnya._

_Jangan menangis ketika mendapati diriku tak ada lagi di sisimu._

_Buatlah semua orang tersenyum dengan canda-tawamu._

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Jongin, maafkan aku karena sering mengomel padamu. Itu semua kulakukan bukan karena aku membencimu. Itu demi kebaikanmu._

_Jagalah kebersihan dirimu karena aku tak mampu lagi untuk mengingatkanmu membersihkan diri. _

_Tetaplah menjadi anak yang kuat agar kau bisa melindungi semua orang yang lemah._

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Sehun, maafkan aku karena selalu bersikap overprotective padamu. Aku terlalu menganggapmu sebagai anak yang lemah._

_Jangan menyisakan makananmu. Kau sangat kurus. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Kalau kau sakit, aku akan sedih._

_Aku tak mampu lagi memasak sup kesukaanmu meskipun kau tak pernah menghabiskannya. _

_Tetaplah tegar meskipun teman-temanmu selalu mem-bully-mu._

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Putri mungilku, _

_aku dan ayahmu telah menyiapkan sebuah nama untukmu. Myunsoo jika kau laki-laki. Kyungi jika kau perempuan. Jadi kau pasti tahu namamu sekarang. Apa kau suka?_

_Kyungi, _

_maafkan aku karena tak mampu untuk melindungi tubuh rapuhmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ada malaikat penjaga yang akan menghangatkanmu dalam pelukannya. Kau bisa memanggilnya, 'Appa'. _

_Ada malaikat berhati mulia yang akan merawatmu sepenuh hati. Kau bisa memanggilnya, 'Umma' –__Yi Xing__-. _

_Ada empat malaikat tampan –Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun- yang akan mengajakmu bermain setiap hari dan membuatmu tersenyum. Kau bisa memanggil mereka, 'Oppa'. _

_Jadilah seorang penyayang seperti Appa. _

_Jadilah seseorang yang berhati mulia seperti Umma –__Yi Xing__-. _

_Jadilah anak manis seperti Sehun Oppa._

_Jadilah anak yang kuat seperti Jongin Oppa._

_Jadilah anak periang seperti Chanyeol Oppa. _

_Jadilah anak yang berwibawa seperti Baekhyun Oppa. _

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Dan… untuk __Yi Xing__…_

_Maafkan aku karena telah mengambil seseorang yang kau cintai. _

_Kutitipkan kelima malaikat 'kecilku' padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya. _

_Dan kukembalikan malaikat penjagaku –Suho- padamu. Kaulah pemilik yang sesungguhnya. Kuharap ia bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Kuharap ia tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku percaya padanya sekarang. _

_Dan aku juga mempercayaimu…_

_Tuhan, jika benar kau itu ada, aku ingin berkata bahwa aku telah berhasil melahirkan putra-putraku dan berusaha membesarkan mereka dengan baik._

_Aku telah menemani Suho Hyung selama belahan jiwanya pergi._

_Sekarang… sang belahan jiwa itu telah kembali… maka aku yang harus pergi._

_Dan sekarang… aku telah siap__. _

_Aku akan segera menerima panggilanmu untuk membawaku ke batas waktu…_

Setetes airmata meleleh sekali lagi. Bersamaan dengan jantung yang berdetak terakhir kali. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kali. Tanpa sempat melihat wajah cantik sang putri. Kyungsoo pergi. Benar-benar telah pergi.

…

Bersambung

Huaaa saya minta map karena chapter ini banyak Kyungsoonya. Tapi sungguh, Cuma chap ini doang kok. Buat selanjutnya pasti SuLay. Ya iyalah ini kan ff SuLay. Thanks banget buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Apalagi yang komennya panjang-panjang gitu, bikin tambah semangat buat ngepost lanjutannya. Dan mungkin cepat lambatnya update ff ini tergantung banyaknya review. Di Chapter selanjutnya bakal dikasih tahu alasan Yi Xing pergi selama 18 tahun. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya my lovely readers~ :*


	3. Unbelievable Situation

**Cast: Semua member EXO ada di sini karena saya sayaaang ama EXO**

**Pair: Suho x Lay. Slight Suho x D.O, Kris x Lay, Sehun x Tao**

**Crack Pair for sequel: Suho x D.O, Kris x Kai, Kai x Tao, Kris x Lay, Kris x Luhan, Sehun x Tao, Chen x Xiumin (kalo mood bikin, satu pair satu sequel, jadi ada 7 sequel)**

**Length: 3 of 7**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnant *favorit saya :p**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Sad**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latarnya Cuma satu. RUMAH SUHO DAN KELUARGA KECILNYA.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

…

Perawat kembali keluar ruangan. Membuat semua orang berdiri tegap.

"Bagaiamana keadaan Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Yi Xing langsung. Chanyeol mendelik ke arahnya. Baekhyun menyikut dongsaengnya itu.

"Yeorra!" memperingatkan supaya jangan begitu lagi. Yi Xing sudah meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya. Jadi dengan berat hati tentu saja Baekhyun memaafkannya.

Sementara Chanyeol memaafkannya karena perintah Baekhyun. Bukan atas dasar hatinya.

"Dongsaengku bagaimana?" Tanya Kai. Dengan wajah cemas.

"Bayinya perempuan. Chukahae…" ucap perawat itu. Kai tersenyum lebar. Bahagia. Manis sekali.

"Lalu ibunya bagimana? Bagaimana?" Yi Xing mengulang pertanyaannya karena perawat itu belum menjawabnya tadi. Ia terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ibunya…" ragu untuk menjawab. Perawat itu menunduk perlahan. Yi Xing berhambur masuk. Diikuti keempat putra Suho.

"Kyungsoo-ssi!" panggil Yi Xing. Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah Suho yang menangis sesegukan sambil mendekap erat raga Kyungsoo yang telah ditutupi selimut putih hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Suho…" ia menarik bahu suaminya dan memberi pertanyaan dalam tatapannya '_Kyungsoo bagaimana_?' dan dijawab dengan gelengan lemah kepala Suho.

Ditutupi kain putih hingga ke atas kepala berarti sudah '_pergi_'. Semua orang tahu itu. Yi Xing juga. Tapi dia ingin memastikan.

"Tak terselamatkan… hiks…" menyempurnakan jawabannya daripada hanya sekedar gelengan kepala.

Ia menunduk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan Kyungsoo yang dibatasi kain putih.

"Umma!" Sehun menarik kain putih itu untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar ibunya.

Wajah cemas Sehun berubah seketika. Mata membulat. Jantung memompa cepat. Ia menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia kira airmatanya telah habis ketika menangisi Kyungsoo di koridor. Ternyata masih ada sisa yang untuk mengalir lebih deras.

Ia memeluk tubuh ibunya dari samping. Melanjutkan tangis. Kai melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan ia mengguncangkan tubuh ibunya.

Tak ada respon.

Tangisan mereka begitu hebat.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah dan bibir yang pucat.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan…

Begitu dingin…

Aliran darahnya telah terhenti dan sudah tak menghangatkan tubuhnya lagi. Dan tak mengalir ke pipi yang biasanya menggumul membentuk rona kemerahan cantik di wajah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menangis tertahan.

Perlahan. Ia dekatkan wajah pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Mengecup keningnya beberapa saat. Dengan perasaan perih. Karena dipaksa berpisah dengan orang yang telah melahirkannya.

Ia merangkul leher Kyungsoo. Menenggelamkan wajah Kyungsoo di dadanya. Melanjutkan sisa tangis yang ada.

"ANDWAEEE!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Membuat suasana semakin buruk. Ia tak dapat menopang tubuhnya. Merosot ke lantai. Dan pada akhirnya, ia juga tak dapat menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Hiks… aku ingin dipeluk Umma… Umma… bangun… peluk aku sekali lagi saja… maaf karena aku jadi anak yang nakal… aku janji… kali ini aku tidak akan lagi melempar pakaian kotorku sembarangan… maka dari itu kau harus bangun untuk melihat aku jadi anak yang baik… hiks…" ujar Kai. Ia menatap bibir Kyungsoo yang hampir setiap hari mengomelinya karena masalah pakaian itu.

Namun bibir itu tak jarang mengatakan kalimat manis penyemangat bagi Kai ketika ia diledeki atau dibully oleh teman-temannya.

Bibir itu juga sering melantunkan lagu dengan merdu sebagai pengantar tidur ketika Kai masih menginjak kelas 1 SD. Dan setelahnya, ia akan bermimpi indah.

Bibir itu juga selalu mengecup pipi dan keningnya sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah. Setiap hari. Hingga sekarang. Hingga ibunya telah berada di batas waktu.

Ia baru sadar, ibunya tak pernah lelah berbuat baik dan menyayanginya meskipun ia anak nakal.

"Nanti siapa yang masak? Aku belum sempat minta diajarkan masak sama Umma… hiks… maaf kalau aku sering membuat Umma menangis… karena aku tak pernah menghabiskan makananku yang telah Umma masak… aku janji… tak akan seperti itu lagi… ayo Umma masak yang banyak… aku akan menghabiskannya… hiks…" ujar Sehun. Ia menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang telah menciptakan ratusan masakan lezat yang tak pernah ia habiskan.

Ia menyesal. Kenapa dulu ia lakukan itu? Ia kan tak pernah tahu kapan ia akan memakan masakan ibunya untuk yang terakhir.

Tangan itu juga selalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya ketika ia menangis. Entah karena Suho memarahinya. Atau karena semua kakaknya merasa terganggu dan mengusirnya. Atau karena teman-teman menjauhinya.

Ketika ia merasa lemah. Ketika ia sakit parah. Semua orang menjauhinya karena takut tertular. Tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Ia rela tertular jika Sehun bisa sembuh dengan pelukannya.

Sekarang tak akan ada lagi yang menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat ketika ia pulang sekolah. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengomelinya ketika makanan tak ia habiskan. Tak akan ada lagi…

Sehun dan Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menutupkan kembali kain itu hingga wajah Kyungsoo tak terlihat lagi. Ia harus rela. Mau diapa-apakanpun Kyungsoo tak akan bangkit kembali.

Suasana haru memenuhi ruangan bercat putih dan berbau obat-obatan itu. Mereka mengenang memori mereka masing-masing dengan Kyungsoo semasa hidupnya. Saat-saat di mana itu tak akan terjadi lagi di masa yang akan datang…

…

"Omo… neomu yeppeo… bayi ini benar-benar cantik" Yi Xing memuji bayi dalam tersenyum. Seolah mengerti, bayi itu membalas. Bahkan matanya ikut tersenyum. Lucu sekali. Manis. Benar-benar mirip Kyungsoo. Menyejukkan hati orang-orang yang melihatnya. Apalagi jika orang yang melihat itu adalah Yi Xing yang tengah berada di tempat favorit keluarga Suho.

Beranda rumah. Dengan pemandangan halaman depan yang luas. Rumput hijau lembut terhampar mengitari rumah hingga ke halaman belakang.

Pepohonan berdiri kokoh di beberapa sudut halaman. Tumbuh hingga setinggi bangunan 5 lantai.

Dedaunannya menghisap karbondioksida dan mengeluarkan oksigen yang menyejukkan. Sangat bagus terutama di tempat di mana bayi baru lahir berada.

Bunga-bunga indah berwarna-warni beberapa dihinggapi kupu-kupu cantik. Seluruh bunga yang ditanam Kyungsoo dan dirawatnya setiap hari di sela-sela kesibukannya mengurus suami dan keempat putranya.

Kai ingat suatu hari Kyungsoo mengomel karena salahsatu bunganya rusak gara-gara tertimpa bola yang ditendang olehnya. Padahal sudah susah-susah merawatnya.

Kyungsoo ingin semua orang bahagia melihat hasil yang telah dikerjakannya. Sekarang, semua orang menikmati pemandangan indah itu sesuai keinginannya.

"Berikan! Jangan sentuh dongsaengku!" Chanyeol merusak suasana tiba-tiba. Ia merebut dongsaengnya dari tangan sang ibu tiri. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Kenapa anak ini masih bersikap seperti itu padanya sih_? Begitu pikirnya.

Yi Xing hanya diam. Ia merasa malu. Ia ingat betul bahwa kematian Kyungsoo adalah salahnya. Dan sekarang ia ingin menggendong bayinya? Chanyeol pikir, kalaupun Yi Xing hanya menyentuhnya sedikit saja, itu berarti Yi Xing tak tahu diri.

Baekhyun jadi kasihan padanya karena ia sangat dibenci Chanyeol.

"Yeorra jangan terlalu kasar, dongsaeng kita masih sangat rapuh. Kau harus bisa menggendongnya dengan benar. Arachi?" Baekhyun mengingatkan. Ia merasa kurang percaya melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menggendong dari Yi Xing saja kasar begitu. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari Chanyeol jadi seorang ibu?

"Ne aratta. Maafkan Hyung ya sayang~" ucap Chanyeol pada raut wajah bayi itu terlihat ketakutan dan ingin menangis ketika terlepas dari gendongan Yi Xing. Namun setelah melihat senyuman lebar dengan gigi putih yang berderet rapi milik Chanyeol, bayi itu kembali tersenyum. Bahkan terkekeh. Entahlah, mungkin karena wajah Chanyeol itu lawak baginya?

"Hyung aniya. '_Oppa_'!" ralat Kai. Senangnya. Akhirnya empat bersaudara itu dipanggil Oppa. Bosan dipanggil Hyung melulu. Kecuali Sehun. Ia tak pernah dipanggil Hyung karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah punya adik.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Hehehe. Kebiasaan punya adik laki-laki sih" ujar Chanyeol. Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Mengajak adik bayinya bermain peek-a-boo *ciluk-ba. Membuat bayi itu tertawa. Melihat itu, semua orang ikut tertawa.

Pada dasarnya, manusia itu berhati baik. Termasuk Chanyeol. Namun manusia periang seperti dia bisa menjadi sangat kejam pada orang yang dibencinya.

Kyungi. Kyung diambil dari nama ibunya. Dan I yang berarti keturunan kerajaan. Karena Kyungi adalah putri satu-satunya dan ia akan diperlakukan bagai seorang putri dalam kerajaan.

Sementara Yi Xing, ia harus menerima bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya diterima di keluarga ini. Menyedihkan sekali. Tinggal membuat Chanyeol membuka pintu hati untuknya, maka semuanya beres. Masalahnya, kapan Chanyeol akan memaafkannya?

…

Chanyeol sedang asyik bermain game sendiri di ruang tengah. Ia menekan-nekan tombol pada stik game itu dengan tempo yang cepat. Saking seringnya ia bermain game, ia hafal di mana letak tombol-tombol itu meskipun mata bulat-mirip-Kyungsoo-nya terfokus pada layar televisi.

Wajahnya serius. Seperti sedang melakukan misi pencurian patung berharga di museum yang terdapat banyak inframerah di sekeliling patungnya.

Atau seperti sedang memilih kabel berwarna biru mana yang akan dipotong untuk menghentikan bom yang 30 detik lagi akan meledak?

"Aish! Sialan! Rajanya terlalu kuat!" padahal apa yang ia lakukan? Hanya bermain Spongebob Squarepants di mana bagian tupai bernama Sandy menghadapi ikan yang mengaku raja karate ==

"Yeorra! Jangan keras-keras! Aku sedang belajar untuk ujian nanti! Dan Kyungi sedang tidur, nanti dia terbangun! Kecilkan volume suaranya OK?" teriakBaekhyun dari kamarnya.

"Ne… ne… arasseo Hyung!" ia melanjutkan permainannya setelah menggunakan remote TV untuk mengecilkan volume suara.

Tiba-tiba Yi Xing menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang bermain apa? Seru sekali sepertinya" Tanya Yi Xing basa-basi. Bukannyaia bersikap tak tahu diri, ia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan antara ibu dan anak tirinya. Tidak salah kan?

"Kelihatannya?" sahut Chanyeol dengan sangat sangat '_jutek_'.Semua orang di rumah ini tahu kalau Chanyeol tak suka diganggu ketika permainannya sudah mencapai bagian serius. Dan para adiknya saja suka dimarahi kalau mereka mengganggu. Apalagi Yi Xing yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya?

"Boleh aku ikut bermain?" Yi Xing belum begitu mengenal bagaimana karakter keempat putra Kyungsoo dan bagaimana mereka biasanya diperlakukan. Jadi iahanya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan dan melakukan apa yang ingin ialakukan.

"Andwae! Pergi sana!" tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada objek yang bergerak dalam layar TV.

"Chanyeorra kau masih marah pada Umma?" Chanyeol yakin sekali barusan ia menggunakan kalimat langsung untuk mengusir ibu tirinya.

_Pria Cina ini bodoh atau apa? Atau mungkin belum lancar berbahasa Korea_?

Ia benar-benar kesal dan akhirnya menumbukkan tatapan tajamnya pada mata sendu milik Yi Xing.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Dan ibuku adalah Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yi Xing aniya! Dan kalau kau tak mau pergi dariku, biar aku saja yang pergi!" ia mematikan televisi dan berlalu dari hadapan Yi Xing.

Ini pertama kalinya ia tak peduli dengan bagian klimaks game.

Yi Xing memperhatikan tungkai jenjang Chanyeol membawanya hingga ia tak terlihat lagi. Entah ke mana.

Yi Xing menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat.

"Maafkan Chanyeol ya Umma. Sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang baik. Suatu hari ia tak akan marah padamu lagi kok. Aku yakin" ujar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang karena mendengar keributan. Yi Xing menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau juga adalah anak yang baik. Gomawo, kau telah memaafkanku. Padahal kesalahan yang kuperbuat sangatlah fatal" ia menundukkan pandangannya. Rasa bersalah itu datang lagi.

"Aku tahu kau gelap saat itu. Jadi kau melakukannya. Tapi setelah Appa menjelaskan padamu, kau langsung sadar dan meminta maaf pada Umma. Jadi aku juga bisa memaafkanmu. Karena ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Tapi salahAppa" Yi Xing tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia mengelus puncak tak keberatan. Ia bukan Chanyeol yang diajak bicara sedikit saja oleh Yi Xing akan marah. Apalagi jika disentuh seperti itu.

Meskipun mereka sama-sama putra Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun mereka adalah individu yang berbeda. Yang memiliki kepala berikut isinya yang berbeda.

"Aku senang, sebagai putra sulung, kau bersikap begitu dewasa. Aku bangga padamu, putra Kim Joonmyun dan Do Kyungsoo" ucap Yi Xing lembut.

"Aku putra Zhang Yi Xing juga sekarang" ujar Baekhyun. Dari dasar hati yang terdalam. Ia punya alasan untuk membenci ibu tirinya. Namun ia juga punya alasan untuk tetap menjaga ucapan dan berbuat baik padanya.

Sentuhan Yi Xing berpindah ke pundak Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah belajar. Kau akan ujian kan? Buatlah aku semakin bangga padamu, anakku!" ujarnya mantap. Baekhyun-pun mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Ne" jawabnya.

"Aku pulang" seseorang datang. Ibu dan anak itu menengok ke arah asal suara. Itu Suho yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Kerja kantoran di sebuah perusahaan game. Itulah sebabnya Chanyeol senang sekali bermain game.

Ia sudah benar-benar mapan sekarang. Bukan lagi namja miskin sepertiyang dikatakan Mama-nya Yi Xing.

"Yi Xing, Baekhyun…" ujarnya ketika melihat dua orang yang dicintainya sedang bersama.

"Selamat datang Appa" Baekhyun menyambut dengan ucapan hangatnya. Yi Xing berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"Suho, aku ingin bicara" ujar Yi Xing. Ia menarik Suho ke dalam kamar. Pintu langsung ditutup dan dikunci. _Ada apa_? Pikir Baekhyun. Ia mengendikkan bahu dan kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

…

"Masalah kita belum selesai kan?" Tanya Yi Xing. Mereka tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang.

Chanyeol yang tak sengaja lewat di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup itu, menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas. Lebih tepatnya, ia sedang melakukan salahsatu tindakan kriminal yang disebut menguping.

Ia tak mau tahu urusan pria Cina yang menurutnya menyebalkan ini, sebenarnya. Namun perkara antara Suho dan Yi Xing menurutnya menarik juga. Jadi iatak mau melewatkan ini. Terlebih setelah mengetahui bahwa ayahnya ternyata sudah punya istri sebelumnya lalu istri tuanya itu kembali ketika keluarganya sedang bahagia? That's a kind of a big deal!

"Kenapa? Apakah Chanyeol masih suka memarahimu?" Suho balik bertanya. Sambil melepaskan dasinya. Ia ingin Yi Xing yang melakukannya. Tapi saat ini jangankan melepaskan dasi suaminya atau menyiapkan air untuk mandinya. Beginilah Yi Xing jika sudah terfokus satu masalah. Maka masalah lain seolah terhapus dari memorinya.

Yi Xing menggeleng.

"Tidak. Chanyeol anak yang baik. Aku ingin membicarakan masalah kita. Sampai sekarang kau belum tahu kan alasanku pergi begitu lama? Aku memang marah padamu karena kau menikah lagi tapi kau juga marah padaku karena aku meninggalkanmuterlalu lama. Iya kan?" tatapannya mengintimidasi. Kalimatnya juga menginterogasi. Suho terdiam ditatap seperti itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

_Aku harus mengetahui masalah Appa dan namja Cina itu lebih dalam lagi. Harus!_ Batin Chanyeol.

"Yi Xing…" Suho bingung setelah ini ia harus berkata apa.

"Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Mengaku saja bahwa kau marah padaku" intonasinya tidak main-main lagi. Suho melakukan ekspirasi dengan berat.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya" jawab Suho mantap. Ia sekarang siap mendengarkan kebenaran.

Yi Xing adalah pria yang baik. Ia percaya padanya. Yi Xing juga adalah orang yang polos. Ia tak akan berbohong tentang masalah ini.

-flashback-

"Mama… aku pulang. Mama…?" ucap Yi Xing ketika memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan ke tengah rumah yang luasnya setengah dari Central Park itu sambil menarik koprnya. Jaket tipis pemberian Suho yang sejak tadi ia tenteng, ia pindahkan ke pundaknya.

Ia berrotasi perlahan. Melihat sekeliling ruangan. Siapa tahu melihat sosok yang ia cari.

"Yi Xing. Akhirnya kau kembali" sahut ibunya. Yi Xing berbalik ke arah tangga. Nyonya Zhang menuruni anak tangga bertahap. Ia menyemat senyum.

Ketika sampai di lantai bawah, Yi Xing berburu menghampirinya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Mama, kau sudah baik-baik saja?" ia memegang kedua lengan ibunya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya dingin. Intonasi datar. Namun ekspresi smirk. Yi Xing menautkan alis.

"Tapi Gege bilang Mama sakit parah. Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau…" ia melepas afeksinya. Nyonya Zhang berpangku tangan.

"Jadi aku harus sakit parah dulu baru kau akan kembali? Seharusnya kau ada bersama Mama selagi ada"

Yi Xing menunduk. Ia merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah terjebak dengan penipuan ini? Apakah karena ia terlalu mencintai ibunya? Tidak. Sepertinya saat ini ia lebih mencintai suaminya. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama Suho tanpa restu orangtuanya. Terlebih setelah ibunya melakukan ini. Semakin hilanglah perasaan pada ibunya.

"Mama berbohong padaku…" ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan amarah.

"Lalu kenapa kau percaya? Kau anak bodoh. Kau tahu aku tak merestui hubunganmu dengan pria miskin dari Korea itu" ujarnya sinis. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar membenci Suho.

"Mama, sudah kukatakan bahwa aku berhak menentukan pilihanku, karena aku yang akan menjalani hidupku, bukan Mama! Aku akan kembali ke Korea sekarang juga. Selamat tinggal Mama" ia menarik kembali koprnya dan berbalik. Maju satu langkah dan dua pria berbadan kekar menghalanginya.

_Apa-apaan ini_? Pikirnya.

"Kau tak akan ke mana-mana Zhang Yi Xing. Aku tak mau kau jadi anak durhaka pada ibumu yang sudah tua ini" ujar ibunya. Ternyata segalanya telah ia persiapkan dengan baik. Karena ia yakin ketika Yi Xing tahu ia dibohongi, ia akan melakukan ini.

"Cih. Kau licik sekali. Ibu macam apa kau?!" ia melanjutkan langkah dan menabrak dua tubuh kekar di hadapannya. Tapi dua pria itu menahannya. Mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan Yi Xing dari dua sisi yang berbeda.

"Lepaskan! Argh!" ia berontak. Jaket tipis di pundaknya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Gui Wan, Chang Zi, Bawa Yi Xing ke kamarnya. Jika ia berontak, pukul saja" perintah ibunya.

"Baik Nyonya" jawab Gui Wan dan Chang Zi lantang.

"Apa?! Kau memerintahkan mereka untuk memukulku?!" Tanya Yi Xing sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman dari kedua lengannya. Ia tak habis pikir, ibunya akan melakukan hal hingga sejauh ini. Ibunya menjadi tokoh antagonis.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa ke kamarku sendiri! Mama, kau tak bisa melakukan inipadaku!" bentaknya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku-" ia hendak mengatakan bahwa ia membawa bayi dalam tubuhnya dan tidak boleh diperlakukan kasar. Tapi ia takut Nyonya Zhang akan menyakiti bayi itu karena bayi itu adalah anak dari Suho.

Padahal ia belum sempat mengatakan pada suaminya bahwa ia hamil. Barusaja akan ia katakan ketika mereka sedang bersama di beranda rumah dan telepon berdering. Telepon dari Zhou Mi yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya sakit. Maka ia menunda untuk memberitahu Suho tentang anaknya. Dan sekarang, ia juga tidak mengungkapkan pada ibunya.

"Apa?"

Yi Xing berpikir sejenak.

"Karena aku tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya!" akhirnya itulah alasan yang ia berikan.

Perut bagian bawahnya sedikit terasa sakit. Sepertinya bayi itu mulai merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan. Padahal ia hamil baru beberapa hari. Tak masuk akal.

_Tenanglah nak… Umma baik-baik saja. Tolong, kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Karena justru aku yang dibuat khawatir olehmu_… Yi Xing mengucap mantera dalam benaknya.

Nyonya Zhang mengangguk perlahan.

"Lepaskan Yi Xing. Kalian berjaga-jaga di depan rumah dan dekat jendela kamar nya saja. Aku tak mau ia kabur dari jendela nanti. Sekarang kalian di sini dulu saja karena Yi Xing masih di sini" ujarnya.

"Baik Nyonya" mereka melepas cengkeramannya. Tubuh Yi Xing melorot ke lantai. Ia terduduk. Merasa lemah. Ia mengusapi lengannya yang terasa sakit.

Bayangkan saja, mereka pria bertubuh kekar dengan tangan besar sedangkan Yi Xing bertubuh ringkih dan otot bisepnya mengecil sejak kehamilannya.

Tapi tak ada sedikitpun rasa iba dari Nyonya Zhang. Ia terlalu marah pada putranya.

Yi Xing menengadah. Menatap tajam kornea mata ibunya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Kenapa kau harus memperlakukanku seperti ini sih?" ia ingin mengelus perutnya. Tapi ia takut ibunya akan curiga.

"Diam kau! Aku akan menyuruh beberapa pria lagi untuk berjaga-jaga di sekeliling rumah. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk kabur. Karena kau tak akan bisa. Jika kau ketahuan akan pergi, maka kau akan habis oleh Gui Wan dan Chang Zi! Mengerti?" ancamnya. Bicaranya ringan sekali seperti tak ada beban. Tak tahu jika hal itu justru adalah beban yang berat untuk putranya.

Kriiing

Ponsel milik Yi Xing. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku depan celana jeansnya dan hendak mengangkatnya setelah melihat nama sang pemanggil yang terpampang pada layar.

"Suho!" teriaknya spontan. Kebetulan. Ia berencana meminta bantuan suaminya.

Nyonya Zhang memberi isyarat pada suruhannya untuk mengambil ponsel pria itu langsung menuruti perintahnya.

"Hey! Ponselku!" teriak Yi Xing.

"Hancurkan" perintah Nyonya Zhang, masih dengan intonasi datar dan dingin. Dan ponsel itu hancur berkeping-keping dengan sekali genggaman telapak tangan kekar pria itu.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Yi Xing menatap nanar benda hancur mengenaskan itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Ia bangkit. Berjalan cepat menghampiri ibunya. Ingin mendorong sebelum ia sampai…

"Yi Xing berontak" ujar Nyonya Zhang. Dan kedua pria itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Gui Wan menangkap dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangantangan Yi Xing dari belakang.

BUGGGHHH

"Hmph!" suara Yi Xing tertahan ketika Chang Zi memberikan bogem mentah di wajah bersihnya. Sekuat tenaga.

Darah bersih mulai membendung di sekitar tulang pipi kirinya. Darah itu tak keluar. Hanya membuat memar.

Yi Xing berusaha melepaskan diri. Itu sudah tak mungkin.

BUGGGHHH

Pukulan kedua mendarat ke tempat yang lebih rendah di wajahnya. Darah menetes dari sudut bibir kirinya. Untung saja darah di bawah kulit sudut bibir tidak banyak. Jadi darah itu tak keluar terus menerus.

Ia tak menyerah. Masih menggerak-gerakkan tangan. Ia memang bodoh.

BUGGGHHH

"Uhuk!" ia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya ketika pukulan ketiga mendarat kasar di perutnya. Dan untungnya lagi, darah itu keluar dari bagian dalam tubuhnya. Jadi darah itu juga tak keluar terus menerus

Nyonya Zhang menghampiri putranya yang menunduk. Ia mencengkeram keduarahang Yi Xing dan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatapnya intens.

"Kau benar-benar anak bodoh. Setelah kau merasakan ini, kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk berusaha kembali pada pria miskin itu!"

"Mama… uhuk! K-kau… kau tak kasihan melihat anakmu terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini…?"

"Untuk apa aku kasihan pada anak durhaka sepertimu, hm?"

"Tapi kukira alasanmu menahanku adalah karena kau menyayangiku dan tak ingin aku hidup bersama seorang pria yang kau pikir dia itu miskin dan hanya akan membuatku sengsara…?"

"Pshaw. F*ck with all of the poor on you! Sekarang aku hanya ingin merasa puas supaya kau dan pria itu tahu betapa sakitnya aku ditinggal olehmu"

"Dan sudahkah kau merasa puas… sekarang…?"

Nyonya Zhang melepaskan cengkeramannya. Melangkah menjauh.

Yi Xing melelehkan airmatanya tanpa diketahui ibunya.

Tiba-tiba gelap menjalar di indera penglihatannya. Raganya ambruk. Gui Wan menopangnya.

"Nyonya, ia tak sadarkan diri" lapornya. Nyonya Zhang menghentikan langkah tanpa berbalik.

"Aku tak peduli. Kalian urus saja dia. Aku lelah. Bawa saja dia dan barang-barangnya ke kamarnya" melanjutkan langkah.

"Baik Nyonya" jawabnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh lemah Yi Xing dan mengikuti perintah Nyonya Zhang.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" itu Zhou Mi. Datang ketika ibunya tak terlihat lagi.

Gui Wan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Selanjutnya Zhou Mi ikut masuk ke kamar Yi Xing dengan mereka.

"Kalian boleh pergi. Aku akan menjaganya" mereka berlalu setelah memberi hormat pada Zhou Mi.

Ia menatap adiknya. Lalu bergegas mengambil air untuk menyeka luka diwajah Yi Xing. Yi Xing bisa mendengarnya. Dan bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut kakaknya. Ia hanya pingsan. Bukan sepenuhnya tak sadar.

-flashback off-

…

Bersambung

Thx buat yang udah review di chap-chap sebelumnya… maap ya ga sempet reply satu-satu tapi percayalah, saya selalu baca review kalian my lovely readers :*


	4. Dissociative Identity Disorder

**Cast: Semua member EXO ada di sini karena saya sayaaang ama EXO**

**Pair: Suho x Lay. Slight Suho x D.O, Kris x Lay, Sehun x Tao**

**Crack Pair for sequel: Suho x D.O, Kris x Kai, Kai x Tao, Kris x Lay, Kris x Luhan, Sehun x Tao, Chen x Xiumin (kalo mood bikin, satu pair satu sequel, jadi ada 7 sequel)**

**Length: 4 of 7**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnant *favorit saya :p**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Sad**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latarnya Cuma satu. RUMAH SUHO DAN KELUARGA KECILNYA.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

…

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kai dan Sehun melihat Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar orangtua mereka. Baekhyun ikut menghampiri karena ia terus memikirkan tentang apa yang ingin dibicarakan Suho dan Yi Xing tadi . Itu membuat konsentrasi belajarnya buyar.

"Shhhttt! Pria Cina itu sedang menjelaskan sesuatu!" bisik Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka semua ikut menguping.

-flashback-

Yi Xing, fisiknya merasa nyaman. Tubuh telentang di atas ranjang empuk. Leher dan kepala tertopang bantal berisi bulu angsa. Selimut tebal menyelimuti hingga sebatas dada. Ia perlahan membuka mata. Objek pertama yang tertangkap kornea matanya adalah Zhou Mi. Bagaimana tidak? Zhou Mi enggan untuk melepas pandang pada wajah indah adiknya. Ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Gege…?" objek yang ia fokuskan berikutnya adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan. Zhou Mi telah mengganti t-shirt yang terkena bercak darah itu dengan piyama. Yi Xing memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Mendekap kakaknya kemudian.

"Gege…" Yi Xing yang memeluk erat, namun Yi Xing juga yang merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan tubuh Zhou Mi serupa dengan ibu mereka. Tapi Yi Xing bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memeluk ibunya?

"Hahaha. Adikku kenapa?" ia melepas pelukan itu perlahan. Mencubit pipi adik tercintanya.

"Auw! Sakit tahu!" teriaknya ketika dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tangan Zhou Mi spontan.

"Oops. Maaf. Aku lupa pipi adikku memar" ujarnya. Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa Mama melakukan ini padaku? Aku merasa aneh. Ia ingin melindungiku dari pria yang menurutnya miskin dan menurutnya akan membuatku sengsara. Namun ia juga menyakitiku. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Ia anarkis…" ungkap Yi Xing panjang. Dan sepertinya masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada kakaknya. Sudah biasa dijadikan tempat curhat.

Zhou Mi melepaskan karbondioksida dengan berat.

"Mama jadi seperti itu sejak kau kawin lari" jelasnya singkat. Namun tak padat. Karena itu masih belum menjelaskan segalanya.

Yi Xing melakukan ekspirasi hingga mengeluarkan suara.

"Ya… sudah kuduga. Akulah penyebabnya" ujarnya lesu. Lagipula memang akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering cepat lelah.

"Tidak, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku yakin" ujar Zhou Mi. Yi Xing memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Kenapa bicara kakaknya selalu berbelit-belit sih? Sejak terakhir ditinggalkan Yi Xing ke Korea, ia tak berubah.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Yi Xing tak sabar.

"Ia… sekarang berkepribadian ganda" jawab Zhou Mi akhirnya pada inti permasalahan.

"APA?!" kaget Yi Xing. Matanya membulat. Penyakit jiwa memang bukan hal yang lumrah terjadi pada sebuah individu dalam masyarakat. Namun kepribadian ganda? Hanya satu dari sejuta. Yi Xing bertanya-tanya dalam benak, tapi kenapa harus ibunya yang terpilih menjadi si '_satu dari sejuta'_ itu? Hidupnya sudah tak beres ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tak direstui. Kenapa harus ada beban yang lain? Kenapa penyakit jiwa yang satu ini tak diberikan saja pada ibu atau mertua seseorang yang hidupnya bahagia? Tuhan, atau takdirkah yang tidak adil?

Yi Xing memilih yang kedua. Karena ia percaya bahwa Tuhan penuh kasih dan akan menyelamatkannya dari takdir suatu hari.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ujar Zhou Mi. Berikutnya, belum ada kelanjutan pembicaraan di antara mereka. Salah seorang di antara mereka sedang berpikir. Dan yang satunya tak ingin membuyarkan. Jadi keadaan sepi untuk sementara. Hingga sang adik kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Jika ia berkepribadian ganda, berarti…"

Klik

Seseorang membuka pintu. Membuat kalimat Yi Xing terpotong. Terlihat sosok ibu mereka memasuki kamar. Ia menyemat senyum pada kedua putranya. Menghampiri Yi Xing. Ia mendekap Yi Xing dengan hati-hati.

Akhirnya. Ini adalah dekapan ibunya setelah sekian lama. Namun ibunya yang sekarang, bukanlah ibunya yang dulu. Sekarang Yi Xing berpikir bahwa ini bukan dekapan mengayomi. Bahkan ia tak merasa hangat sama sekali. Rasanya… sudah berbeda.

"Yi Xing… aku sangat senang kau kembali…" Yi Xing benar-benar merasa asing dengan dekapan itu. Maka ia segera melepasnya. Nyonya Zhang mengusap pelan memar di pipi kiri putranya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia menatap sendu.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia. Kau tahu itu" ujar Nyonya Zhang. Zhou Mi yang memperhatikan gelagat ibunya, sudah tahu juga bahwa situasi akan jadi begini.

"Kau ingin pria seperti apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan putranya yang dingin.

"Suho" jawab Yi Xing singkat sesaat setelah memalingkan muka dan melepas genggaman ibunya. Nyonya Zhang terdiam sejenak.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Detik berikutnya reaksi Nyonya Zhang tak terduga.

"Memangnya menurutmu pria yang kau cintai itu bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Tampan. Baik hati. Setia dan bertanggung jawab" jawab Yi Xing tanpa ingin menatap mata ibunya.

"Dan miskin" ibunya menambahkan. Membuat Yi Xing geram. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Tidak! Suho tidak miskin!" ia memutar otot leher untuk kembali menatap ibunya tajam sambil memukul tempat tidur dengan kepalan kuat tangannya. Meskipun julukan '_pria miskin'_ untuk Suho sudah biasa ia dengar dari mulut ibunya, ia belum kebal. Ia selalu tidak suka jika orang yang dicintainya dikatai seperti itu. Terutama sekarang ia sedang sensitif. Ia jadi selalu tersulut emosi.

"Pria yang akan kutawarkan padamu nanti jauh lebih baik. Dia lebih tampan. Tubuhnya TINGGI. Dan kaya. Dan aku yakin dia adalah orang yang setia dan bertanggung jawab"

"Mana kutahu dia sebaik itu. Aku kan tak pernah berhubungan dengannya. Kau hanya mengarang saja tentang perangainya supaya aku bersedia menerimanya. Iya kan?" sekarang ia tak bisa bicara lembut pada ibunya. Zhou Mi memegangi pundak dan dada adiknya itu lalu mendorongnya pelan ke belakang untuk menyender pada kepala ranjang. Secara tidak langsung memintanya untuk rileks.

"Maka dari itu cobalah, supaya kau tahu bahwa dia orang baik" ibunya tetap kukuh dengan keinginannya. Zhou Mi masih meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yi Xing.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau Suho!" ia menghempaskan tangan Zhou Mi. Bukan maksudnya. Kakaknya mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Turuti aku Yi Xing… tolong…" kali ini ibunya memohon. Ia sedang berada dalam dirinya yang '_sesungguhnya_'. Jika sedang dalam kepribadiannya yang lain, ia akan mengancam hingga dengan tega menyuruh para pria kekar untuk memukuli putranya seperti yang dilakukan tadi.

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku hidup bersama pria yang tak kucintai"

"Aku akan mengatur pertemuan kalian sore nanti. Akan kusuruh dia datang kemari" Nyonya Zhang berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban putranya. Ia tidak bertanya lagipula. Karena tahu bahwa Yi Xing pasti akan kukuh juga dengan keinginannya. Nyonya Zhang telah membuat keputusan. Itu berarti ia tak dapat berpikir lagi dan tak ingin terlibat dalam perdebatan yang lebih panjang dengan putranya.

"Gege bagaimana ini? Aku tak mencintai pria yang sepertinya mirip tiang listrik itu!" ia menarik-narik lengan baju kakaknya.

"Ekhem!" Zhou Mi merasa tersindir. Ia mendelik.

"Oh iya. Maaf Ge. Aku lupa kau suka dibilang begitu" ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baju Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi memutar bola matanya.

"Ya… ya… aku mengerti maksudmu" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gara-gara kau sih! Menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau Mama sakit parah! Aku kan jadi ke sini dan tak bisa kembali ke Korea!" Yi Xing memangku tangan dan memalingkan wajah.

"Maafkan aku Yi Xing tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Kau tahu sendiri lah perangai nenek sihir itu bagaimana" Yi Xing menghembuskan nafas berat. Perlahan ia kembali menatap kakaknya.

"Bantu aku Gege…" dengan tatapan memohon. Zhou Mi menerima tatapan itu sejenak. Hingga kemudian terdengar hembusan nafas berat.

"Aku tidak bisa. Sudahlah terima saja. Aku juga terpaksa menikah dengan wanita yang tak kucintai tapi satu tahun berlalu dan semuanya baik-baik saja" memberikan jawaban yang tak diinginkan. Habisnya ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Mau dijelaskan seperti apapun, Yi Xing tak akan mengerti. Jadi bukan sepenuhnya Zhou Mi yang suka berbelit-belit.

"Huh percuma minta bantuanmu!" ia mencibir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau terkejut dengan perangai Mama yang tiba-tiba jadi sangat baik tadi?" Tanya Zhou Mi. Yi Xing mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu itu pasti adalah kepribadian Mama yang lainnya. Iya kan?" ujar Yi Xing dengan ekspresi seolah ia serba tahu. Tapi memang benar yang dikatakannya.

…

"Hai. Aku Wu Fan" ucap pria itu. Ia dan Yi Xing duduk berdampingan di taman belakang rumah. Halaman itu luas. Rumput hijau lembut terhampar memenuhinya. Pepohonan di setiap sudut halaman berdiri kokoh menghisap karbondioksida dan mengeluarkan oksigen. Betapa sejuknya. Ditambah warna-warni bunga yang tumbuh pada setiap semak-semak. Burung-burung kecil yang hinggap pada air mancur sambil meminum air, sesekali berkicau indah. Dan beberapa kupu-kupu berterbangan melintasi halaman. Menghisap nektar bunga dan berpindah pada bunga yang lain.

"Ya. Aku tahu" jawab Yi Xing dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak bergairah dengan pertemuan ini. rasanya ia ingin muntah saja.

"Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kris. Dan aku yakin kau Yi Xing. Benar?" Yi Xing hanya diam. Tatapannya mengarah lurus ke depan. Menatap birunya air danau buatan yang terhampar di depan halaman. Tak ingin menatap Kris.

"Yi Xing… Oh baiklah. Jadi… dari mana kita harus memulainya?" Kris merasa bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil dan ia harus bersabar, sekeras apapun 'anak' itu. Ia juga baru sadar kalau pipi sebelah kiri Yi Xing terlihat memar. Ia jadi ingin tahu kenapa. Tapi sebaiknya ia tanyakan atau tidak ya? Melihat reaksi Yi Xing terhadapnya saja sudah begitu. Bagaimana mau Yi Xing menjawab jika diberikan pertanyaan perihal tidak penting –menurut Yi Xing- seperti itu.

"Kita sudah memulainya sejak kau menyebutkan namamu. Jadi kita harus segara mengakhirinya" jawabnya masih dengan intonasi yang datar. Ia mulai memperhatikan perahu yang melaju di atas danaunya. Airnya memantulkan sinar mentari yang jadi terlihat berkelap-kelip indah di sore hari.

"Eh?" bukannya Kris tidak mengerti, hanyasaja ia tak menyangka akan jawaban Yi Xing yang begitu ringan. Tak tahu apa bahwa itu justru berat bagi yang mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Yi Xing teringat akan ucapan ibunya, '_Jangan bicara macam-macam pada Wu Fan atau kau akan_…'

Ia menghela nafas berat. Menunduk. Menubrukkan pandangnya pada lantai.

"Memangnya di mana letak kesalahanku? Yi Xing, aku menyukaimu. Karena kau pria yang baik" ungkap Kris. masih mencoba-coba mencari kalimat yang cocok yang dapat diterima Yi Xing. Perlahan, Yi Xing mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap manik cokelat gelap pada mata tegas Kris. ditatap seperti itu, Kris jadi merasa ada suatu listrik yang menyengat sekujur tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih Kris. Tapi maaf, aku tak memiliki sedikitpun rasa padamu" ia menatap Kris dengan tulus kali ini. Ia tak membencinya. Ia hanya benci dengan sikap ibunya yang memaksanya untuk berkenalan dengan Kris.

"Yi Xing…"

"Kris, tolong aku… aku mencintai seorang pria di Korea. Dan aku tak bisa membuka hatiku untuk yang lain…" matanya mulai berkaca. Bola mata indahnya terhalang sedikit air mata.

Karena Kris tak ingin membuat Yi Xing sedih, maka ia berniat untuk menurutinya. Dengan berat hati.

"Baiklah. Kita pura-pura pacaran saja untuk mengecoh ibumu. Supaya perasaannya tenang. Karena aku tahu sifat ibumu seperti apa"

"Benarkah Kris? Kita tak usah pacaran? Terimakasih banyak…" ia memeluk Kris. Kris senang dengan perlakuan itu. Tapi ia merasa sedih karena cintanya ditolak. Pasalnya sebelum dijodohkanpun ia sudah lebih dulu menyukai Yi Xing dari jauh. Hanyasaja ia tak tahu nama Yi Xing.

"Kris, aku hamil" Yi Xing tak mengutuki lidahnya yang dengan lancar mengungkapkan hal itu ketika masih berada dalam dekapan Kris. Kris spontan melepas afeksi itu dan menautkan alis tebalnya.

"Apa?!" serunya. Yi Xing meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanan di depan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Shhhttt. Mama tidak tahu hal ini. Gege juga. Bahkan suamiku belum kuberitahu" ungkap Yi Xing dengan polosnya.

"Jadi aku adalah orang pertama yang kau kabari tentang ini?" Yi Xing mengangguk. Ini adalah satu-satunya hal dari Yi Xing yang membuat Kris bahagia. Bukan, ia bukan bahagia karena kehamilan orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia bahagia karena ia adalah yang pertama diberitahu sesuatu yang begitu penting.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Baru beberapa hari. Aku tak sempat mengabari suamiku karena aku harus segera datang kemari saat itu. Aku tak berani mengungkapkan pada Mama karena takut ia akan menyakiti anakku. Tapi suatu hari perutku akan membuncit. Semua orang akan tahu. Namun aku tak ingin menggugurkannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia menunduk lagi. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan, mulai menetes satu persatu.

Kris merasa sakit melihat Yi Xing seperti itu. Ia menyeberangkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh salahsatu punggung tangan putih Yi Xing. Menggenggamnya erat. Mengalirkan kasih sayang. Memberikan kehangatan dan kekuatan di saat bersamaan. Yi Xing hanya diam. Entah bagaimana ia merasa nyaman dengan genggaman itu. Ia merasakan sebuah ketulusan dalam diri Kris.

"Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi ayah dari anakmu" ujarnya mantap. Yi Xing mengangkat wajah. Menatap wajah Kris ketika dengan sempurna ia kerenyitkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" tanyanya. Kris melepas genggaman itu perlahan dan berpaling sejenak. Awalnya ia ragu untuk mengatakan ini. tapi ia harus! Jika ia benar-benar ingin membantu orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Ekhem. Er… pertama-tama kita harus berpura-pura untuk melakukan…" ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Stop! Jangan dteruskan. Aku tahu maksudmu" wajah Kris bersemu merah. Hanya berpura-pura. Bukan sungguhan. Tapi malu sekali mengatakannya.

"Kris, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Yi Xing tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Kris bertanya balik. Yi Xing meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada kening Kris. telapak tangan kirinya ia letakkan di keningnya sendiri.

DEG DEG DEG

Membuat jantung Kris berpacu semakin cepat.

"Karena wajahmu merah sekali. Tapi suhu badanmu tidak lebih panas dariku ternyata" jawabnya. Kris membulatkan matanya.

"Er… aku tidak apa-apa Yi Xing, kau tak perlu mencemaskanku" ujarnya sambil menyemat senyuman untuk menyembunyikan perasaan malunya yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah. Akting akan dimulai dari sekarang" Yi Xing membuat anggukan mantap.

…

"Mama. Aku menyukai Kris" ungkap Yi Xing yang baru tiba di hadapan ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menyesap aroma teh di cangkirnya.

"Eh?" ia meletakkan cangkir itu di meja.

"Aku menyukai Wu Fan" ulangnya. Nyonya Zhang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Yi Xing memutar bola mata.

"Bukankah Mama ingin aku menyukainya? Sebenarnya tanpa kau mintapun aku bisa menyukainya. Karena ternyata kau benar. Ia lebih tampan dari Suho. Dan ia baik" dengan berat hati ia membanding-bandingkan Kris dengan suami yang dicintainya. Padahal hatinya mengatakan bahwa Suho adalah pria tertampan di dunia. Sedangkan Kris jelek sekali dan sama sekali tak membuatnya tertarik. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Nyonya Zhang tersenyum mengangguk mengerti.

"Tuh kan apa kubilang. Kau akan menyukainya" ia mencubit pelan lengan Yi Xing untuk menggodanya.

"Sangat menyukainya. Padahal kami baru berkenalan. Namun ketika kami saling bercerita, kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Aku dan Kris sangat cocok!" serunya tanpa ragu. Meskipun ini baru kalimat bohongnya yang kedua, namun ia sudah tak merasa ragu dengan aktingnya.

"Wah… itu bagus" jawab ibunya.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Zhang" ucap Kris yang baru tiba. Ia memberi hormat padanya.

"Selamat siang Wu Fan. Oh iya, mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Mama'" pinta Nyonya Zhang.

"Eh?!" itu Kris dan Yi Xing yang terkejut bersamaan. Tak lama, mereka saling tatap dengan wajah keheranan.

"Kalian saling menyukai. Kalian akan menikah. Jadi kau panggil aku seperti itu" tambahnya dengan santai. Ia kembali mengambil secangkir teh yang barusan sempat ia tunda. Menyesap aroma yang membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. Menyeruputnya perlahan kemudian. Meskipun asap kecil masih mengepul. Namun dalam sekejap ia berhasil menguarkan wangi itu dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi Mama, tak secepat itu. Kami butuh waktu" ujar Yi Xing.

"Ya… hanya memanggil 'Mama' itu tidak sulit kan?" ujarnya dan kembali menyeruput perlahan minumannya. Tanpa menatap mata siapapun.

"Aku mengerti, Mama" ujar Kris. Yi Xing mendelik.

_KRIS!_

"Jadi… apakah kalian merencanakan sesuatu hari ini?" Tanya Nyonya Zhang.

"Kami akan berkencan. Aku akan membawanya keliling kota. Mengunjungi setiap sudut tempat hiburan. Jadi mungkin akan berakhir larut malam" jelas Kris dengan tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengizinkan kalian. Selama Yi Xing bersamamu, aku yakin kau akan mengantarnya dengan selamat ke rumah" ujar Nyonya Zhang yakin.

"Maksudku, jika terlalu larut, kami akan menginap di hotel" lanjut Kris. secara tidak langsung telah mengungkapkan sesuatu bahwa…

"Apa?! Kalian akan tidur sekamar?" Tanya Nyonya Zhang lagi.

"Em… aku inginnya begitu. Tapi takut Mama tidak memperboleh-"

"Boleh sekali! Kalian pergilah bersenang-senang" Nyonya Zhang langsung mengizinkan.

"Terimakasih Mama. Aku akan menjaga Yi Xing" ucap Kris.

"Aku akan meminta anak buahku, Gui Wan dan Chang Zi mengawal kalian. Kau ingat mereka kan Yi Xing?" intonasinya berubah sinis. Kepribadiannya yang lain mulai muncul.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan mereka? Mereka dua pria kekar yang kemarin memukuliku hingga wajahku keunguan begini. Tapi… Untuk apa Mama? Itu tidak perlu. Kami sudah besar dan tadi kau bilang kau yakin Wu Fan bisa mengantarku dengan selamat sampai ke rumah"

_Oh… jadi wajahnya memar gara-gara dipukuli mereka. Kejam sekali. Tapi untuk apa Nyonya Zhang melakukan itu? _Batin Kris.

"No no no. bukannya aku tak percaya padamu, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tak akan kabur dengan bantuan Wu Fan" jawabnya.

"Hahaha Mama, kau lucu sekali. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" kata Kris. tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam benaknya untuk membantu Yi Xing kabur dari rumah. Tapi kalimat Nyonya Zhang malah memberikan ide untuknya.

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang ke manapun kau pergi, Gui Wan dan Chang Zi akan mengawasimu"

"Apa?! Tidakkah itu berlebihan?" protes Yi Xing tidak terima.

"Zhang Yi Xing, kau mau pergi kencan atau tidak?" ibunya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yi Xing mendengus. Dan terpaksa –seperti biasa- mengikuti perintah ibunya.

…

Bersambung

Special thanks to: _**luhan90, MidnightPandragon1728**_**, jungsssi, heeriztator, Rima-TAOma, yeolli**_**pop**_**, **_**gothiclolita89, Guest *?*, Caffeine NL**_**, chenma, **_**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, ahrahenty897, aniaani47**_**, poppoyixing, joonxing, Pungky-sehunna-**_**twins**_**-chanyeol, Byunnie, Nadyaputri**_**KpopersBestFriendof**_**YuNaCha, **_**the-dancing-petals**_**.**

Review or end? Hayooo yang disebut namanya kudu review di chap ini *maksa :p

I keep writing, then you guys keep reviewing, agree? :D


	5. Comeback To The Guardian Angel

**Cast: Semua member EXO ada di sini karena saya sayaaang ama EXO**

**Pair: Suho x Lay. Slight Suho x D.O, Kris x Lay, Sehun x Tao**

**Crack Pair for sequel: Suho x D.O, Kris x Kai, Kai x Tao, Kris x Lay, Kris x Luhan, Sehun x Tao, Chen x Xiumin (kalo mood bikin, satu pair satu sequel, jadi ada 7 sequel)**

**Length: 5 of 7**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnancy *favorit saya :p**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Sad**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latarnya Cuma satu. RUMAH SUHO DAN KELUARGA KECILNYA.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

…

Hari berganti hari. Bulan berganti bulan. Dan hari-hari Yi Xing penuh dengan penyiksaan. Ia lelah dengan situasi yang ia hadapi. Ibunya yang cepat berganti kepribadian setiap hari. Menyiksanya setiap kali memergokinya yang mencoba kabur dari rumah. Parahnya, Yi Xing tak hanya melakukan itu sekali. Tapi berulang kali. Dan ia tak kunjung menyerah. Seringkali Zhou Mi membawanya ke rumah sakit karena perutnya sering terjadi kontraksi. Kandungannya lemah sejak hari pertama ia kembali ke rumah. Zhou Mi juga tak selalu ada di kediaman Yi Xing karena ia memiliki kehidupan rumah tangga sendiri yang harus ia urusi. Kris tak dapat membantu karena sementara ia harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk menjalankan bisnis perusahaan keluarga. Ya… ia satu-satunya pewaris dalam keluarganya. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

Kini perut Yi Xing sudah membuncit. Memasuki bulan terakhirnya. Dan sekarang ia sedang menjalani siksa seperti biasa. Ia melakukan aksi kabur dari rumah untuk yang kedua puluh kali. Jadi ia akan dicambuk sebanyak 200 kali menggunakan rotan berduri.

SPLAT!

"AAARGH!" teriaknya pada cambukan ke-150. Ia sudah ingin mati saja rasanya. Sebagian duri menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sebagiannya lagi mengoyak kulit putihnya hingga mencucurkan darah. Menguarkan aroma amis sesaat karena tak lama aliran darah itu mengering dan berubah warna kehitaman. Namun tak lama darah yang telah mengering itu kembali terbasahi dengan darah baru yang keluar. Begitulah seterusnya. Aliran darahnya bisa saja berhenti. Namun entah kapan. Itu sangat sulit bagi penderita hemofilia seperti dirinya. Tubuhnya seolah bermandikan darah. Cairan merah pekat itupun membanjiri lantai. Matanya lebam. Sejak beberapa bulan lalu kulitnya memang sudah tak mulus lagi akibat pukulan benda tumpul yang membuat dada, lengan dan punggungnya memar. Bahkan itu pernah membuatnya lumpuh dan harus membuatnya berada di rumah sakit selama 5 bulan tanpa sepengetahuan Kris.

"Lebih keras lagi!" perintah Nyonya Zhang pada Gui Wan sementara Chang Zi memegangi tali tambang yang melilit mengitari dada dan lengan Yi Xing dengan satu lilitan kuat. Agar Yi Xing tak berkutik.

"Hiks… sakit…" air kepedihan berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya dan berjatuhan ke lantai. Bercampur dengan darah yang telah ada. Ia memeluk perut besarnya. Melindungi bayinya.

SPLAT!

"AAAGRHH!"

SPLAT!

"Uhuk!" ia terbatuk. Mengeluarkan cairan pekat merah.

SPLAT!

Namun tak ada toleransi. Tiba-tiba Kris datang dan tak sengaja melihat adegan itu. Ia terkejut tentu saja. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Yi Xing selalu diperlakukan seperti ini. Yi Xing tak pernah bercerita padanya. Ia selalu menyembunyikannya.

SPLAT!

"Hentikan!" teriak Kris sambil berlari menghampiri Yi Xing yang sudah hampir pingsan. Semua orang diam.

"Mama, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" bentaknya setelah meletakkan tubuh ringkih Yi Xing di pangkuannya. Dengan buru-buru ia melepas ikatan tambang yang telah membuat dada Yi Xing terasa sesak selama berjam-jam.

"Menurutmu, apa yang biasa kulakukan padanya? Cih. Baiklah aku akan pergi" Nyonya Zhang memberi isyarat pada Gui Wan dan Chang Zi untuk mengikutinya. Merekapun berlalu dengan cepat.

"Hnghhh… aaahhh…" Yi Xing merintih. Kris menjadi panik.

"Yi Xing, kau kenapa?!" ia melihat Yi Xing meremas perutnya. Cairan bening lengket mengalir dari selangkangan ke pahanya.

Gawat. Air plasentanya telah pecah.

"Perutku… sa-kit sekali… paling sakit… dibandingkan dengan kontraksi… hhh… sebelumnya… aaah" Kris segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

…

Bosan ia datang kemari. Maka dari itu Yi Xing sangat membenci rumah sakit. Karena ini adalah neraka kedua setelah rumahnya sendiri.

Di sebuah ruangan gawat darurat. Dokter dan para perawat berseliweran mempersiapkan diri sebelum menjalani prosedur penanganan pasiennya. Kris tetap setia menemani. Ia membiarkan tangan Yi Xing menggenggam erat tangannya. Siapa tahu Yi Xing bisa membagi dan menyalurkan rasa sakit itu padanya. Para perawat mulai membersihkan luka di sekujur tubuh Yi Xing. Begitu sulit. Darahnya benar-benar sulit berhenti. Meskipun darah yang terbuang akan terganti oleh jaringan di tubuhnya sendiri, itu membutuhkan proses yang lama. Sementara darah yang terbuang tak sepadan jumlahnya. Terlalu banyak.

"Dokter, pasien adalah penderita Hemofilia, sehingga darahnya susah berhenti mengalir keluar!" ujar salah seorang perawat yang merasa kesulitan membersihkan darah dari tubuh Yi Xing.

"Kalau begitu kita akan melakukan penyedotan" ujar Dokter yang mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang meskipun terburu-buru. Jangan sampai ia salah prosedur. Ia tak akan panik lagipula. Karena sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Yi Xing hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah dan mengatup mata kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa perih. Ini adalah rasa sakit luar biasa yang pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Ditambah lagi ucapan Dokter dan para perawat yang mensugestikan pikiran Yi Xing menjadi lebih buruk. Sepanjang hari ia menangis. Dan hingga saat ini ia tak dapat menghentikan airmatanya berjatuhan.

"Yi Xing, bertahanlah. Kau akan selamat"

"Kris, aku tidak mau kehilangan anakku… aku sudah berusaha melindunginya sejauh ini…"

"Kau harus yakin anakmu baik-baik saja!"

"Maaf Tuan, anda harus menunggu di luar"

"Tapi aku-" ia menatap Yi Xing. Dan menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan ia pada kalian" ia melepas perlahan genggaman kuat tangan Yi Xing dengan berat hati. Berjalan keluar dan berbalik ketika pintu hendak ditutup. Ia melihat Yi Xing menggerakkan tangannya ingin meraih Kris. Pintupun ditutup. Ia merasa saat ini ia-lah manusia paling kejam di dunia. Tidak tahu apa-apa bahwa sahabatnya selama ini disiksa oleh ibunya. Dan ketika Yi Xing ingin ia berada di sisinya, ia malah memilih untuk meninggalkannya berjuang sendirian. Sahabat macam apa dia? Ya, sahabat. Hanya itu status tertinggi yang dapat ia raih dari seorang Yi Xing yang sangat dicintainya. Ia mencoba bersabar namun Yi Xing tak kunjung bersedia membuat Kris menggeser posisi Suho di hatinya. Hatinya benar-benar telah tertutup untuk pria lain.

KRIIING

Ponsel Kris berdering. Ia mengambilnya dari saku jas dengan lesu. Mengangkat telepon itu langsung tanpa melihat sang penelepon.

"Halo…" juga menjawabnya tanpa gairah.

"_Tuan Wu, anda harus segera menandatangani seluruh berita acara yang telah diselesaikan oleh para karyawan"_

"Tolong serahkan itu semua pada Tuan Wang asistenku. Sementara saja. Akan kuusahakan untuk segera ke sana setelah urusanku di sini selesai. Ini sangat darurat. Kau mengerti kan?"

"_Baiklah Tuan, saya mengerti. Saya harap anda bisa segera kembali. Anda tahu kan, betapa kacaunya perusahaan ini tanpa anda. Selamat malam Tuan"_

Klik

Ia memasukkan kembali ponsel itu pada tempatnya. Menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian. Menyandarkan punggung pada kursi. Menengadahkan kepala untuk lebih rileks. Tidak bisa. Tetap saja tidak nyaman. Akhirnya ia menunduk. Menopang kedua sikut pada pahanya. Memejamkan mata. Menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

_Yi Xing jauh lebih penting dari apapun bagiku…_

Sementara itu di dalam ruangan penanganan, Dokter mulai memakai masker dan handscoon. Ia memberi aba-aba pada perawat instrumen untuk menyuguhkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan.

"Pasien tak dapat melahirkan secara normal karena beberapa hal. Pertama, pasien saat ini terlalu lemah karena sebelumnya telah kehabisan terlalu banyak darah. Kedua, ia hemofilia. Jika dipaksakan, sudah dipastikan pasien akan meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Ketiga, meskipun pasien interseks, namun ia memiliki bentuk os pubis yang pipih sehingga tak dapat memberikan jalan keluar untuk bayi. Tapi bayinya telah berhasil menerobos dan memecahkan plasenta sehingga tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa bayi ini juga bisa membuat pasien mengeluarkan darah dari alat reproduksinya. Jadi sebelum semua itu terjadi, kita harus segera menanganinya dengan caesarian" jelas sang Dokter.

"Baik Dokter, kami mengerti" jawab para perawat serentak. Salah satu perawat segera menyuntikkan cairan pembius untuk spinal anastesi Yi Xing.

Tittt tittt tittt tittt tittt-

Perlahan, nafas Yi Xing yang memburu, mulai stabil. Terlihat dari kartdiografi yang menunjukkan garis gelombang frekuensi yang teratur. Yi Xing menutup matanya.

-flashback off-

"Kau menikah dengan Kris?" Tanya Suho. Menurutnya, kisah Yi Xing menarik juga. Meskipun membuatnya kesal atau cemburu. Tapi ia cukup sadar diri bahwa perbuatan dirinya lebih keterlaluan.

"Aniyo. Aku sudah punya suami, jadi untuk apa aku menikah lagi?" sindiran telak. Suho serasa dijatuhi bongkahan batu besar. Ia menelan salivanya.

"Ne, ne. aku sudah beristri tapi menikah lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo kan tidak tahu aku sudah menikah. Jadi dia tidak bersalah" tidak bermaksud juga untuk membela Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan kebenaran, sebagaimana sejak tadi Yi Xing bercerita.

"Aku tahu aku tahu. Kau sudah bilang. Maka dari itu aku langsung minta maaf padanya" Yi Xing memutar bola matanya ketika berpangku tangan.

"Lalu tentang Kris itu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau bilang kalian tidak menikah. Lalu 18 tahun ini apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" nada penasaran terus mengiringi kalimat yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Pura-pura pacaran" jawab Yi Xing polos.

"Se-lama itu? Apa ibumu tak bertanya kenapa kalian tak segera menikah?"

"Ibuku tak mempermasalahkan lagi soal pernikahan. Ia pikir yang penting aku dan Kris bersama-sama itu sudah cukup baginya"

"Tapi kasian juga kan Kris sudah tidak muda dan belum menikah"

"Tidak. Dua tahun setelah mengenalku diam-diam Kris menikah dengan seorang wanita dan tetap membantuku untuk membohongi Mama. Bahkan istrinyapun tahu" jelas Yi Xing seadanya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau kembali ke sini?" mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'ingin tahu' yang diutarakan Suho, Yi Xing merasa Suho telah mencatat semua itu selama ia pergi. Padahal tanpa Suho bertanyapun Yi Xing hendak menjelaskan. Maka ia menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan kisah.

"Mama merasa kasihan padaku. Bayangkan saja, 18 tahun aku dikekang. Ibuku juga masih punya perasaan. Ya… sikap baiknya itu datang dari kepribadian aslinya. Aku berada di rumah, itu membuatnya bahagia. Dua macam bahagia. Bahagia aku berada di sana, dan bahagia bisa menyakitiku. Dan perlahan, kepribadian gandanya menghilang. Ia pulih. Kembali seperti dulu. Jadi akhirnya ia melepasku, dan Kris juga akhirnya bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya" Yi Xing berharap bahwa kalimat semacam 'happily ever after' tersebut adalah akhir dari cerita. Ya… itu baru happy ending untuk Kris.

"Syukurlah. Jadi ibumu sudah sadar kembali pada kepribadiannya yang sesungguhnya…" Suho tersenyum. Ia merasa lega dengan pernyataan perihal Nyonya Zhang yang sekarang.

"Ya… dan aku ternyata harus bersabar selama 18 tahun. Aku benar-benar merasa gila" Yi Xing tersenyum miris. Suho semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Yi Xing, karena telah berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang alasanmu tak dapat kuhubungi dan tak kembali kemari…" ucap Suho hati-hati. Takut menyakiti untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena tak berusaha untuk kabur dari rumah…" ucap Yi Xing. Ada penyesalan yang mengiringi kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Kau sudah berusaha. Jika kau berhasil kabur aku tak akan menikahi Kyungsoo" ungkap Suho. Sekarang di antara keduanya, saling merasa bersalah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Suho! Aku tak menyesali lagi hal itu. Sekarang aku malah bersyukur karena dengan pernikahan kalian, aku bisa mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Kyungi" Yi Xing pikir, mengenal seluruh putra Kyungsoo bukanlah hal yang buruk. Mereka anak baik, lagipula.

"Aku juga ingin punya anak darimu, Yi Xing" ujar Suho.

Yi Xing terdiam mendengar itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah aku menyinggungmu?" seharusnya Yi Xing yang bertanya kenapa Suho mengutarakan hal seperti itu? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas tentang kisah Yi Xing yang mati-matian berjuang melindungi anak mereka?

"Aniyo. Kau lupa bahwa kau sudah punya anak dariku" Yi Xing mendelik. Suho menepuk keningnya.

"Oh iya ya! Pantas saja ibumu semakin tenang karena sepengetahuannya itu adalah anak Kris"

"Tapi ketika Mama melepasku, aku juga memberitahu kebenaran bahwa anak itu sebenarnya adalah anakmu" lanjut Yi Xing. Tunggu, jadi kisah Yi Xing di negerinya belum selesai ternyata.

"Jincha? Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?" dan itu membuat Suho kembali memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Mama sudah tidak marah lagi. Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar bisa menerimamu. Apalagi jika nanti kukatakan padanya bahwa kau sudah mapan. Mama pasti akan menyesal" jawabnya.

"Jadi Mama sudah bisa menerimaku… kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" seru Suho excited. Tak pernah ia bayangkan kalau wanita yang dulu tak bersedia menjadi mertuanya itu sekarang bisa berubah.

"Suatu hari akan kupertemukan kalian. Tenang saja" ujar Yi Xing.

"Lalu anakku bagaimana? Kenapa kau tak membawanya? Dia sudah sebesar apa sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sebesar Baekhyun sekarang. Dia tidak ikut karena ada kesibukan yang tak dapat ditinggalkan. Ujian sekolah. Dan satu kesibukan yang lain…" jelas Yi Xing singkat. Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne. Arasseo. Tapi aku akan bertemu dengannya kan?" Yi Xing mengangguk. "Pasti…" satu kata yang menyempurnakan daripada hanya sekedar anggukan.

Suho menarik tengkuk istrinya perlahan. Menatapnya dalam. Mendekatkan wajah. Menghapus spasi. Hingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara bibir keduanya. Berpagut. Yi Xing menutup mata. Suho mengulum ciuman itu. Lembut. Mereka menikmatinya. Setelah sekian lama.

Mereka ingat kapan terakhir kali melakukan ini. 18 tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya. Setelah mengalami masa-masa yang sulit, Yi Xing bisa kembali hidup bersama cinta sejatinya. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Meskipun Suho mencoba untuk mencari kebahagiaan dengan orang lain, itu hanyalah bagian dari skenario takdir. Karena meskipun Yi Xing bukan satu-satunya, pada akhirnya… Yi Xing adalah yang terakhir baginya.

…

Keempat putra Suho berkumpul di beranda rumah. Membicarakan semua yang telah mereka dengar dari Yi Xing.

"Kalian dengar itu kan, Yi Xing Umma adalah orang yang baik" ujar Baekhyun pada ketiga adiknya.

"Aku tidak jahat pada Yi Xing Umma" ujar Kai.

"Aku juga. Yeol Hyung tuh yang ngambek terus sama Yi Xing Umma" ujar Sehun, melirik Chanyeol.

"Yeorra, kau dengar kan tadi Yi Xing Umma bilang bahwa ia senang bisa bertemu dengan kita. Ia sama sekali tak bilang pada Appa kalau kau anak nakal dan suka memarahinya"

"Hyung! Aku tidak nakal!" elak Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak nakal. Hanyasaja sulit untuk memaafkan kesalahan Yi Xing yang menurutnya sangat fatal. Tidak tahu saja bahwa ibu tirinya itu telah mengalami masa-masa yang sulit. Bayangkan saja betapa sakitnya Yi Xing. Lebih dari 20 kali melakukan percobaan kabur dari rumah dan berujung dalam penyiksaan yang kejam. Itu untuk apa? Untuk menemui dan kembali pada pelukan suami tercinta. Merawat putranya dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk apa? Agar anak itu sempat bertemu dengan sang ayah. Namun ketika ia sudah bisa kembali dengan mudah, apa yang ia dapatkan? Suaminya tengah hidup bahagia karena berkeluarga dengan yang lain? Sakit sekali. Saat itu juga rasanya perjuangan Yi Xing adalah sia-sia. Ya, saat itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memahami arti kehidupan.

"Kau harus minta maaf" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah karena selalu dan terlalu keras pada Yi Xing. Ia tak sepenuhnya percaya juga dengan kisah yang Yi Xing ceritakan tadi. Yang membuat hatinya terenyuh adalah, Yi Xing mengatakan '_aku malah bersyukur karena dengan pernikahan kalian, aku bisa mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun dan Kyungi'_. Nah? Ironis bukan? Mana ada ibu tiri sekaligus istri tua yang dikhianati berkata seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba Yi Xing datang dengan berjalan berdampingan bersama Suho yang menggendong Kyungi. Bayi itu sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya rupanya. Hati-hati saja nanti malam Yi Xing akan begadang dan kelelahan menjaga Kyungi yang tetap terjaga.

"Waaah semuanya berkumpul di sini. Benar-benar sempurna. Tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favorit di rumah ini" ujar Yi Xing. Setahunya, Chanyeol begitu membencinya. Dan ia bertekad untuk terus berusaha membuka hati Chanyeol untuknya.

Greppp

Chanyeol memeluk Yi Xing tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau kenapa?" heran Yi Xing. Ia membalas pelukan itu dengan perasaan heran.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" ujar Chanyeol dalam pelukan Yi Xing.

"Panggil aku 'Yeorra', Um-Umma…" semua orang membulatkan matanya. Dan tersenyum setelahnya. Sejenak Yi Xing bertanya-tanya dalam benak '_apa yang baru saja merasuki anak ini sehingga ia berkata demikian_?' Yi Xing menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, Yeorra… kenapa kau menangis, hm?"

"Kau tidak bersalah. Tapi aku selalu kasar padamu. Jeongmal Mianhae, Umma… hiks…" ucap Chanyeol menyesal. Ia tak menyangka akan menangis seperti ini.

"Maafkan Yeol Hyung ya Umma…" pinta Kai. Yi Xing menatap Suho.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Yeorra" ujar Suho.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, anakku. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama…" jawab Yi Xing dengan suara lembutnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Umma…" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Ia mengatakan dengan tulus dari hati. Karena ia tak pernah membohongi perasaannya. Jika ia marah, maka ia akan langsung mengungkapkan rasa marahnya baik itu berupa kata-kata kasar atau melalui sikap dan perbuatan. Ia tak akan berpura-pura telah memaafkan orang itu. Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah memaafkan. Kecuali ada alasan kuat yang mengharuskannya untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang yang membuatnya benci pada orang itu.

"Na do saranghae…" jawab Yi Xing lagi. Semua orang yang melihatnya merasa terharu. Karena pada akhirnya, kedamaian dalam keluarga ini telah tercipta.

Suasana 'suka' –kebalikan duka- tersebar di seisi rumah. Atmosfer yang sejak tadi telah memberikan kesejukan, terasa semakin sejuk...

…

Bersambung

Special thanks to: _**luhan90, MidnightPandragon1728**_**, jungsssi, heeriztator, Rima-TAOma, yeolli**_**pop**_**, **_**gothiclolita89, Guest *?*, Caffeine NL**_**, chenma, **_**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, ahrahenry897, aniaani47**_**, poppoyixing, joonxing, Pungky-sehunna-**_**twins**_**-chanyeol, Byunnie, Nadyaputri**_**KpopersBestFriendof**_**YuNaCha, **_**the-dancing-petals**_**, **

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing


	6. SuLay's Kid

**Cast: Semua member EXO ada di sini karena saya sayaaang ama EXO**

**Pair: Suho x Lay. Slight Suho x D.O, Kris x Lay, Sehun x Tao**

**Crack Pair for sequel: Suho x D.O, Kris x Kai, Kai x Tao, Kris x Lay, Kris x Luhan, Sehun x Tao, Chen x Xiumin (kalo mood bikin, satu pair satu sequel, jadi ada 7 sequel)**

**Length: 6 of 7**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnancy *favorit saya :p**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Sad**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latarnya Cuma satu. RUMAH SUHO DAN KELUARGA KECILNYA.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

-oO-SuLay's Kid-Oo-

"Lihat! Grup idola itu keren sekali ya?" Kai menunjuk layar televisi ketika seluruh anggota keluarga –kecuali Kyungi yang tertidur pulas di kamarnya- berkumpul untuk menonton acara Live Perform dari China. Mereka memang terkenal juga di Korea.

Yi Xing yang baru tiba dari dapur, tersenyum karena ia merasa bangga sebagai Chinese. Grup idola itu adalah trio yang terdiri dari Xiu Min, Lu Han dan Chen. Mereka bernyanyi dan melakukan _dance._

"Mereka adalah Dong Bang Shin Ki-nya China" ujar Yi Xing. Ia menyuguhkan popcorn rasa madu ala bioskop dan beberapa gelas jus jeruk untuk masing-masing anggota keluarga.

"Jincha?" Tanya Baekhyun, memperluas diameter jendela matanya. Ia memasukkan popcorn ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lihatlah, yang berwajah mandoo itu namanya Xiu Min. Dia adalah orang Korea" Yi Xing menjelaskan. Karena trio itu dari China, maka ia tahu segalanya tentang EXO –nama grup tersebut-.

"Wah wajahnya oriental sekali. Tapi orang Korea Kok namanya Xiu Min?" Tanya Sehun bengong. Kai langsung menjejalkan sekepal popcorn lengket itu dengan paksa ke dalam mulut Sehun, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dan sebagian popcorn itu berjatuhan ke atas karpet. Membuatnya berserakan. Kai malah tertawa terpingkal dibuatnya.

"Hyung! Kau itu apa-apaan sih?!" protes Sehun dengan suara cempreng khasnya. Ia memajukan bibir tipisnya setelah menelan popcorn yang Hyung-nya jejalkan. Lucu sekali.

"Hahaha… habisnya kau bengong begitu. Awas nanti kemasukan serangga lho. Makanya kututupi dengan popcorn. Seharusnya kau melihat wajahmu tadi. Hahaha…" ia tak menghentikan tawanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah dongsaengnya itu.

"Sudahlah Jongin. Jangan seperti itu pada dongsaengmu. Dan jangan membuang-buang makanan seperti itu. Arachi?" ujar Suho yang tadi menyaksikan tingkah nakal putra tengah-tengahnya. Tak hanya Suho. Tentu semua orang juga melihatnya.

"Ne Appa aratta" jawab Kai lemas. Sehun memeletkan lidah padanya. Kai membalasnya.

"Nama asli Xiu Min adalah Kim Minseok. Lalu yang suaranya lembut itu namanya Lu Han. Dia orang China tentu saja" jelas Yi Xing melanjutkan. Ia meneguk sedikit jus hasil olahan tangannya itu. Merasakan sensasi kesegaran di dalam kerongkongannya.

"Oh begitu. Lalu satu lagi, yang power vokalnya paling kuat itu namanya siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia saling menyuapi popcorn dengan Hyung-nya satu-satunya. Yi Xing terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Itu Chen. Dia blasteran Korea dan China" jelasnya singkat. Ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Suho setelah lebih dulu memeluk bantal sofa. Membuat keduanya merasa nyaman.

"Nama aslinya siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongdae. Dia anakku dan Suho" jawab Yi Xing polos. Memangnya dia tidak memprediksi bagaimana reaksi semua anggota keluarga setelah mendengar itu?

"MWO?!" kaget semuanya serentak. Kepala Yi Xing sedikit terantuk karena keterkejutan Suho.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Kai tersedak. Namun tak ada yang menyadari karena semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan keterkejutan masing-masing. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan keras menggunakan kepalan tangannya. Meminum jusnya dengan cepat kemudian.

"Hahaha… rasakan itu!" ujar Sehun. Ternyata bungsu kedua ini menyadarinya. Kai mendelik.

"J-jadi dia anakku?" Tanya Suho tak percaya sambil menunjuk layar TV sementara matanya menatap Yi Xing. Yang ditatap mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

"WOAAA keren sekali kakak tiriku adalah Dong Bang Shin Ki-nya China!" polos Sehun. Ia bertepuk tangan sendiri seperti anak masih suka bertingkah lucu meskipun sudah menginjak usia SMP.

"Bukankah dia sibuk belajar untuk ujian?" Tanya Suho. Ia menautkan sepasang alisnya.

"Dia berkarir tapi tetap tak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar, tenang saja" jawab Yi Xing, menepuk-nepuk paha Suho. Setelah itu kembali menyandarkan kepala pada bahu sang suami. Kembali ke posisi sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya, pasti bangga sekali rasanya punya saudara seorang bintang terkenal. Aku juga pasti bisa berkenalan dengan Xiu Min dan Lu Han nanti. Akan kuceritakan pada teman-teman di sekolah ah! Asyiiik" cerocos Kai. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" sewot Kai. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Buat apa aku lihat-lihat Hyung? Ih… nggak sudi!" Sehun berpaling untuk mengelak.

Mereka sekeluarga melanjutkan kembali aktivitas menonton bersama itu. Menikmati suara indah sang idola di indera pendengaran dan menikmati gerak gerik tarian yang dibuatnya. Sesekali Kai menggerakkan tangannya mengikuti tarian itu.

-oO-SuLay's Kid-Oo-

Yi Xing baru selesai menyetrika semua pakaian yang telah diangkat dari jemuran. Ia membawa pakaian-pakaian yang telah terlipat rapi itu hendak dimasukkan ke dalam lemari pakaian masing-masing. Setelah selesai menyimpan pakaian miliknya dan Suho, ia berjalan menuju kamar Sehun. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah foto berukuran besar berbingkai terpajang di koridor yang menyambungkan antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Ia sedikit menengadah ketika memperhatikan foto itu dengan mata sayunya.

"Umma…" panggil seseorang dengan suara indahnya yang begitu dewasa. Suara yang serupa dengan Kyungsoo. Yi Xing menoleh pada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun" sahutnya.

"Sini, biar kubantu menyimpan pakaian-pakaian Sehun ini" Baekhyun baru saja menyentuh pakaian itu dengan kedua tangannya namun Yi Xing menariknya.

"Tidak usah, aku hampir menyelesaikannya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menyimpan pakaian dongsaeng-dongsaengku yang lain ya? Sejak tadi Umma pasti membereskan rumah sendirian sedangkan aku tak bisa membantu karena aku harus sekolah. Aku ingin membantu Umma…" ujar Baekhyun. Membuat Yi Xing semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah. ambil saja di ruang cuci. Terimakasih karena mau membantu"

"Tak masalah. Hanya sedikit. Oh iya Umma sedang apa di sini?" setelah bertanya ia langsung memutar otot lehernya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Yi Xing. Itu membuatnya menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat.

"Umma…" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pelan kaca bingkai yang melindungi foto itu. Foto Kyungsoo berstelan jas dengan rapi dihiasi senyuman indah di bibirnya. Air muka Baekhyun berubah seketika. Yi Xing hanya terdiam menyaksikan Baekhyun yang merindukan sosok sang ibu. Baekhyun mengerejapkan matanya ketika tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Yi Xing.

"Tenang saja Umma, aku akan segera menyimpan foto ini di gudang" ujar Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tak perlu melakukan itu" jawab Yi Xing.

"Semua orang akan sedih melihat ini. dan ibuku juga pasti sedih melihat kami berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan karena kepergiannya. Kami harus bisa merelakannya. Bukan berarti kami melupakannya karena tanpa foto inipun wajahnya selalu terlukis di hati kami…"

"Tidak akan ada yang memindahkan foto ini ke gudang! Tidak siapapun bahkan kau Hyung!" bentak seseorang yang baru tiba bersama mereka.

"Chanyeol? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak dengar aku ingin memindahkan foto ini untuk apa?"

"Tapi Hyung, aku tidak mau. Hingga saat ini aku masih merindukan Umma…"

"Sampai kapanpun kita akan selalu merindukannya!"

"Hyung!"

"Yeorra-"

"Hyung, jebal…" Chanyeol memohon. Yi Xing menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas dengan berat setelah tatapannya bertumbuk dengan Yi Xing.

"Kau egois, Yeorra" ujarnya. Kemudian berlalu menuju ruang cuci untuk mengambil pakaian dongsaeng-dongsaengnya dan menyimpannya di lemari. Yi Xing memperhatikan langkah Baekhyun hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. Sementara Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Yi Xing menyentuh pundak Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchanna Yeorra~ foto ini akan tetap berada di sini. Ne?" ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Umma" ucapnya singkat lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Yi Xing kembali memperhatikan foto itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Kyungsoo. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua kewajibanmu untuk membuat anak-anak berdamai" ujarnya lalu iapun pergi ke kamar Sehun, melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

-oO-SuLay's Kid-Oo-

Singkat cerita. Beberapa minggu kemudian Baekhyun dan Sehun telah lulus dari sekolahnya masing-masing.

Seperti biasa. Seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul di beranda rumah tercinta. Dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sama seperti dulu. Kai bermain sepak bola sendirian di halaman untuk berlatih. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk saling berhadapan sambil berbagi cerita tentang bagaimana sekolah mereka. Sehun bermain rubik. Sesekali menggaruk kepalanya ketika dirasa lupa dengan petunjuk yang telah ada. Suho membaca kabar berita sambil sesekali menyeruput tehnya. Bedanya, kali ini tak ada Kyungsoo yang mengelus-elus perut besarnya ketika membawa Kyungi dalam perutnya. Kali ini, Yi Xing yang membawa Kyungi, dalam gendongannya. Menyuapi makan sereal khusus balita. Ya, kini bayi perempuan mungil itu telah genap berusia satu bulan. Ia tumbuh menjadi bayi yang sehat dan bulat. Bulat seperti orang yang melahirkannya. Begitupun matanya. Yi Xing benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik seperti terhadap anak kandungnya sendiri. Sekarang sudah terlihat wajah bayi ini mirip siapa. Begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Seakan-akan ia adalah replika dari Kyungsoo.

Ting Tong

"Jongin tolong buka pintunya" perintah Suho, tak melepas fokus matanya pada objek yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Ne Appa" ia berlari ke arah gerbang lalu membukanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo…" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu bersama tiga orang pria. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kai melihat salah satu dari pria itu. Sampai-sampai ia membelalakkan sepasang matanya.

"Chen EXO!" teriaknya spontan. Semua pasang mata di beranda tertuju pada arah gerbang.

"Mama!" itu Yi Xing yang berteriak. Ternyata wanita itu adalah ibunya. Ia bersama Chen, Kris dan seorang pria yang sebaya dengan Kai.

"Suho, tunggu di sini, aku akan membawa mereka semua kemari" ujar Yi Xing. Mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne" menjawab dengan antusias karena akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan mertua yang telah menerimanya. Yi Xing berjalan ke arah gerbang setelah menyerahkan Kyungi pada Baekhyun. Kai berlari ke beranda untuk memberitahu semuanya.

"Yi Xing!" seru Nyonya Zhang senang melihat putranya yang telah lama tak terlihat meskipun hanya beberapa minggu.

"Mama" sahut Yi Xing dan Nyonya Zhang memeluknya erat ketika Yi Xing sampai di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya yang masih enerjik itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Mama dan semua anggota keluarga?" Yi Xing bertanya balik.

"Baik juga" jawab Nyonya Zhang.

"Naeui Adeurra~…" panggil Yi Xing lalu mendekap Chen yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Chen membalas pelukan itu dengan erat.

"Umma… neomu bogoshippoyo… akhirnya kau sadar juga bahwa aku merindukan pelukan darimu" ucap Chen dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Na do bogoshippo Jongdae-ah…" jawab Yi Xing. Bahagia sekali rasanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut putra kandung sematawayangnya itu.

"Xing Xing!" panggil seseorang. Seorang pria yang sebaya dengan Kai itu. Yi Xing melepaskan afeksi pada putranya.

"Tao! Mana ayahmu?" ternyata keponakan Yi Xing. Putra dari Zhou Mi. Anak itu memang suka memanggilnya Xing Xing.

"Zhou Mi sangat sibuk. Kapan-kapan dia akan kemari" jawab Nyonya Zhang. Mewakili Tao. Yi Xing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Hai Yi Xing" sapa satu orang lagi. Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Hai juga Kris. Oh iya kenapa kau ikut juga?" ternyata Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Masa aku tidak boleh menemui sahabatku sendiri? Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih!" gurau Kris. Semuanya tertawa mendengar gurauan yang sebenarnya garing itu ._.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Hahaha… masuklah. Untung saja kalian bisa menemukan alamat yang kuberikan" Yi Xing membawa mereka ke beranda dan disambut baik oleh semuanya yang telah berdiri hendak memberi hormat.

"Selamat datang Mama…" ucap Suho menggunakan bahasa China menyambut kedatangan Nyonya Zhang. Ia membungkukkan badannya. Diikuti semua putranya. Keluarga China itu juga membungkuk membalas hormat. Nyonya Zhang langsung mendekap Suho. Seingatnya dulu ia tak pernah sudi bahkan hanya sekedar melihat wajahnya apalagi menyentuhnya. Ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang kedua.

_Oh. Jadi ini yang namanya Suho. Baiklah. kuakui ia lebih tampan dariku. Pantas saja Yi Xing sampai berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi pria ini_. Batin Kris.

"Maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku melarang hubungan kalian sejak dulu… aku benar-benar seorang ibu yang buruk" sesal Nyonya Zhang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Suho jadi merasa tidak enak melihat itu.

"Tidak, Mama, aku juga minta maaf karena waktu dulu aku telah menculik putramu…" ia menyentuh kedua lengan mertuanya.

"Mereka ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai dengan berbisik namun Yi Xing dapat mendengarnya. Yi Xing terkekeh kecil dengan pertanyaan polos putra bungsu keduanya itu.

"Molla. Bahasa China-ku belum begitu baik" jawab Kai. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bahasa Chinanya baik, mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan dan mengangguk-angguk. Tak hanya itu. Mereka juga terharu.

"Annyeong Kim-ssi. Wu Fan imnida. Panggil saja Kris. Ban-gapta" ucap Kris, mengangguk sedikit.

_Oh. Jadi ini yang namanya Kris. Ya… memang benar. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi_. Batin Suho.

"Hai. Aku Kim Joonmyun tapi lebih akrab dipanggil Suho" ucapnya.

"Annyeong Ahjussi, aku Tao. Keponakannya Xing Xing" Tao memasukkan dirinya ke dalam perkenalan.

"Annyeong Tao. Da ja hao. Dan ini…?" Suho menunjuk pada Chen. Ia tahu itu putranya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan karena perasaannya itu berada dalam percaya dan tidak percaya. Saking ia tak menyangkanya.

"Ne. Aku adalah Jongdae, Appa…" menggunakan bahasa Korea. Yi Xing yang mengajarinya. Bahagia sekali ia mengucapkan 'Appa'. 17 tahun tak pernah melihat sosok ayah, dan sekarang akhirnya bertemu. Waktu dulu Chen menggunakan panggilan itu pada Kris. Namun kadang ia memanggilnya Baba atau Daddy.

Suho memeluk putranya dengan haru.

"Kim Jongdae…" benar-benar terharu. Ia menumpahkan air matanya. Ia memang tipikal pria yang sulit menahan airmatanya. Membuat orang di sekelilingnya tak dapat menahan air matanya juga.

"Lalu mereka…?" Tanya Nyonya Zhang, menunjuk kelima putra Suho dengan ekspresi herannya.

_Mati aku! Aku melupakan mereka!_ Batin Suho dan Yi Xing. Mereka berdua saling tatap. Akhirnya Suho yang menjawab…

"Er… jadi begini Mama, sebenarnya… mereka ini adalah…"

-oO-SuLay's Kid-Oo-

Bersambung

Special thanks to: **Chonurullau a.k.a **_**Miss Zhang, luhan8045, **_**, chenma, Rivecca **_**Wu 2**_**, Nadyaputri**_**KpoprsBestFrindof**_**YuNaCha, Joonxing, poppoyixing, **_**Sapphire**_** Zells, heeriztator, BJooXero, Pungky-sehunna-twins-chanyeol, Byunnie, **_**the-dancing-petals, ahrahenry897**_**, , **_**gothiclolita89, Caffeine NL**_**, Laibel, **_**aniaani47, luhan90, MidnightPandragon1728**_**, KimbujaSuho, Rima-TAOma, yeolli**_**pop**__**and all the unknown Guest**_**.**

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing


	7. Begin A New Life

**Cast: Semua member EXO ada di sini karena saya sayaaang ama EXO**

**Pair: Suho x Lay. Slight Suho x D.O, Kris x Lay, Sehun x Tao**

**Crack Pair for sequel: Suho x D.O, Kris x Kai, Kai x Tao, Kris x Lay, Kris x Luhan, Sehun x Tao, Chen x Xiumin (kalo mood bikin, satu pair satu sequel, jadi ada 7 sequel)**

**Length: 7 of 7**

**Type: BoyXBoy, MPreg a.k.a Male Pregnancy *favorit saya :p**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Sad**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latarnya Cuma satu. RUMAH SUHO DAN KELUARGA KECILNYA.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

_-oO-Begin A New Life-Oo-_

Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab, Suho harus menjelaskan semuanya dengan jujur dan jantan. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Dan menghembuskan karbondioksida perlahan sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. Dan iapun menceritakan segalanya secara panjang.

Mendengar penuturan Suho, Nyonya Zhang dan Chen begitu kecewa. Tapi Nyonya Zhang sadar bahwa ini juga salahnya. Jadi ia tak dapat menyalahkan menantunya itu sepenuhnya.

"Sekarang aku rela jika harus mendapat hukuman darimu, Mama…" ujar Suho setelah mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia rela menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan Nyonya Zhang. Ia benar-benar pasrah.

"Sudahlah…" begitulah tanggapan dari sang mertua setelah mendengarkan pengakuan Suho.

"Eh?" Suho dan Yi Xing merasa heran. Ternyata reaksi Nyonya Zhang benar-benar tak terduga. Meskipun mereka memang tak mengekspektasikan kemarahan.

"Ya. Sudahlah. Aku tak peduli lagi. Lagipula ini kan salahku juga" ujar Nyonya Zhang. Tersenyum miris, menyadari bahawa keadaan yang terjadi selama ini memang adalah bagian dari kesalahannya juga.

"Ya, kalau Umma sudah tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak apa-apa. Itu hanyalah kesalahan Appa di masa lalu yang telah disesali. Iya kan?" itu tanggapan Chen.

"Gomawo…" ucap Suho. Ia merasa lega. Mertuanya yang killer itu sudah benar-benar sembuh dari kepribadian gandanya, bukan hanya cerita belaka. Hal ini lagi-lagi membuktikan bahwa Yi Xing adalah pria yang jujur dan polos. Suho jadi semakin tidak bisa untuk tidak mempercayainya.

_-oO-Begin A New Life-Oo-_

"Chen, aku juga ingin jadi penyanyi sepertimu" ungkap Baekhyun, ketika mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah, hanya mereka berdua. Sambil menyaksikan live performance EXO yang sedang di tayangkan di layar TV.

"Ikuti saja audisi di agensi ternama di sini. SM Entertainment kan?" balas Chen. Ia meneguk jus olahan tangan ibunya tadi. Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya excited.

"Ide bagus! Oh iya, apakah kau akan tinggal di sini bersama kami?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Aku ingin kuliah di sini" jawab Chen apa adanya. Ia mulai merasa nyaman berada di sini. Terutama di sini ada Baekhyun yang ternyata memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya dalam hal bakat. Bernyanyi.

"Kariermu bagaimana? Kau penyanyi China kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Agensiku akan mengikat kontrak dengan SM Entertainment. Itulah agensiku di Korea" ungkap Chen dengan bangga. Ia juga telah bercerita bahwa mulai sekarang ia memiliki sepasang kewarganegaraan. China dan Korea. Sebagai keturunan Korea tentu ia juga bangga bisa tinggal di tanah airnya sendiri.

"Jincha? Waaah pasti sangat menyenangkan jika aku benar-benar bisa satu perusahaan dengan saudaraku sendiri" ujar Baekhyun. Mereka mengobrol dengan asyik. Chen bisa langsung beradaptasi karenanya.

Sementara Tao menemani Kai bermain sepak bola di halaman depan rumah. Kai yang mengajaknya tadi. Baguslah. Tao juga bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat. Meskipun ia tidak seperti Chen yang akan menetap di sini. Tao hanya menginap dua malam seperti Nyonya Zhang dan Kris.

Sehun yang duduk di bangku beranda rumah, menghentikan permainan rubiknya. Ia memperhatikan Tao. Sudah sejak tadi. Ia merasa terpesona. Ia juga merasa aura yang indah terpancar dari sekujur tubuh Tao.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menepuk punggung dongsaengnya itu dengan kuat. Membuat Sehun sedikit terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Tao Hyung" ujarnya tanpa sadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya ketika sadar bahwa ia sedang bicara dengan Hyung-nya. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Aha! Ketahuan kau ya suka sama dia!" teriaknya tak tertahan.

"Aish! Pabo-ya. Kenapa aku mengatakannya? Baiklah, aku menyukainya. Entah kenapa ketika melihatnya aku seperti melihat yeoja? Padahal wajahnya garang begitu. Tubuhnyapun tinggi dan bahunya lebar" ungkap Sehun, dengan kontradiksi dalam kalimatnya. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya.

"Molla" jawabnya kemudian.

"Aku ingin mengobrol dengannya tapi aku tak mengerti bahasa China. Eottokhae? Hyung, ajari aku bahasa China dong" ia mengguncang-guncangkan paha Chanyeol hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

_Huh. Kebiasaan._ Batin Chanyeol. Ia memang sudah biasa dengan tingkah dongsaengnya yang satu ini jika sudah memiliki keinginan. Ia melepaskan tangan Sehun yang berada di atas pahanya.

"Kau kan baru masuk kursus bahasa China. Nanti juga kau akan bisa. Lagipula anak itu jago bahasa Korea kaleee. Katanya sih dia diajari oleh Chen Hyung" ujar Chanyeol. Sebelumnya ia telah diceritakan sedikit latar belakang Tao oleh Yi Xing.

"Jincha? YEAAAYYY" Sehun bersorak dan melompat-lompat di tempat. Lagi, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Aish! Anak ini berisik sekali! Ingat woy kau sudah menjadi Oppa sekarang, jadi tolong hentikanlah tingkah childish-mu. Ya sudah cepat sana ajak dia kenalan!" ia mendorong tubuh Sehun selagi ia terduduk santai di bangku beranda.

"Ne! Aragesseumnida!" jawab Sehun dengan penuh semangat. Ia membuat fose tanda hormat pada Chanyeol, setelah itu berlari ke halaman. Dan akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Tao. Chanyeol tertawa lega melihat itu. Ia lalu melihat ke arah meja di depannya. Segelas susu yang masih utuh tersuguhkan begitu saja. Membuat tergiur bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Sehun yang telah bergabung dengan permainan sepakbola Kai dan Tao setelah itu kembali menolehkan tatapannya pada susu tersebut. Memang sejak sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Sehun jadi rajin membuat susu sendiri. Biasanya sih dibuatkan Kyungsoo. Sekarang bahkan ia jadi rajin makan juga. Jadi ia tak sekurus dulu ketika susahnya minta ampun jika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk makan.

"Dasar anak bodoh. Sama saja dengan kau menyuguhiku. Hahaha…" dan dengan santainya ia meneguk susu itu. Wajahnya kusut seketika pada tegukan kedua.

BRUSSSHHH

Dan menyemburkannya. Ia mengelap sekitar bibirnya yang belepotan cairan encer putih yang telah tercampur dengan salivanya itu.

"Hoeeekkk apa ini?! Sialan!" ia membuat ekspresi wajahnya seburuk mungkin ketika menatap gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya itu. Meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja kemudian. Sehun belum meminumnya setetespun sehingga ia tak tahu bahwa ia telah salah memasukkan garam pada susu buatannya itu. Bukan gula. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Yang penting Chanyeol bahagia melihat dongsaengnya bahagia bersama namja yang disukainya.

"Haaa. Bahagianya. Hari ini sungguh indah. Aku ingin kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut selamanya… " seolah ia telah melupakan rasa asin luar biasa yang menjalar di lidahnya.

"Oh iya. Aku melupakan sesuatu…" ia membawa gelas itu lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

_-oO-Begin A New Life-Oo-_

Baekhyun menatap heran pada foto besar berbingkai yang terpajang di koridor luas rumahnya.

"Bagaiamana Hyung? Kau suka dengan foto yang kupajang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru tiba. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yeorra? Kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya barusan. Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Hahaha…" ia menjawab dengan santainya.

"Mianhae. Aku egois. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk tidak seperti itu lagi" ungkapnya menyesal. Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik, membentuk bulan sabit. Ia mengacak-acak rambut dongsaengnya itu. Menyalurkan afeksi.

"Ne. Gomawo dongsaeng-ah~" ujar Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" panggil sebuah suara cempreng. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ne, Sehun-ah wae geurae?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yang disambut oleh uluran tangan Sehun seperti seorang pengemis.

"Aku mau jajan~" pintanya manja.

"Aish! Kau ini. tak bisakah kau gunakan uangmu sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun gemas. Sehun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Malu dong sama Tao 'HYUNG'" ujar Chanyeol asal ceplos, dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. Memang tadinya ia mengira bahwa panggilan 'Hyung' adalah panggilan sayang dari Sehun untuk Tao. Padahal Sehun memanggilnya 'Hyung' karena memang usia mereka terpaut dua tahun.

"Apa maksudmu?" sekarang Baekhyun bertanya dengan heran.

"Hyung!" Sehun melotot ke arah Chanyeol. Yang dipelototi hanya terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian? Aish. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Kalian mau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya? Ada apa dengan Tao? Ah… jangan bilang kalau…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap curiga pada Sehun. Yang ditatap, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Keureongga aniya~ Hyung!" elaknya. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Kim Sehun, jangan bilang kalau kau terhadap Tao…"

"Anieyo~!"

"Hyung, suruh dia mengaku. Kalau masih mengelak juga, jangan dikasih uang jajan. Hahaha…" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Hyung! Aish… wae ireoni~ T-T " dan akhirnya Sehun-pun merengek seperti anak kecil.

_-oO-Begin A New Life-Oo-_

Bingkai besar berisi foto Kyungsoo telah disimpan dengan rapi di gudang. Diganti dengan bingkai seukuran serupa berisi foto keluarga yang terlihat bahagia. Terdiri dari Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungi yang berada dalam pangkuan… Yi Xing.

Ya… mungkin nanti mereka akan melakukan pemotretan lagi bersama Chen di dalamnya…

_-oO-Begin A New Life-Oo-_

TAMAT

Sesuai janji, saya bakal bikin sekuelnya. Jadi meskipun udah end, tapi ff ini belum complete^^

Special thanks to: **Chonurullau a.k.a **_**Miss Zhang, luhan8045, **_**, chenma, Rivecca **_**Wu 2**_**, Nadyaputri**_**KpoprsBestFrindof**_**YuNaCha, Joonxing, poppoyixing, **_**Sapphire**_** Zells, heeriztator, BJooXero, Pungky-sehunna-twins-chanyeol, Byunnie, **_**the-dancing-petals, ahrahenry897**_**, , **_**gothiclolita89, Caffeine NL**_**, Laibel, **_**aniaani47, luhan90, MidnightPandragon1728**_**, KimbujaSuho, Rima-TAOma, yeolli**_**pop**__**and all the unknown Guest**_**.**

You guys keep reviewing, then I keep writing…


End file.
